Rising Sun
by SilverStarr
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) After the defeat of Black Ghost, the cyborgs meet up with old friends who died in the final battle. How are they alive? And who resurrected them? 009x003, 004xBina.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Prologue**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

A lone figure sat by the shore, water coming up just inches away from her bare feet. Legs drawn up close to her chest and arms crossed on top of each other on her knees, the young woman brushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from her face. Sighing happily and smiling, she turned her bright cerulean eyes from the darkening waters to the orange sun setting over the horizon. As she watched the colors of the sky turn orange and red to purple and dark blue, she felt a figure walk up from behind her.

"Good evening, 009," she greeted as a young man sat down on the sand to her left.

"Hello 003," he answered, turning to smile at her before shifting his attention to the sunset. 

As the two sat in comfortable silence, Françoise was glad that he was sitting next to her right now, rather than drifting around the earth in a million pieces. If 001 hadn't been able to draw from the last of his energy…she didn't want to think about what would have happened. Françoise was just glad that 001, 002, and 009 were all safe and sound.

"I've forgotten about the beauty of sunsets," Joe commented, shaking Françoise out of her thoughts. 

"That's because we never had the change to enjoy them," she replied, turning her eyes downcast as sad and painful memories flashed through her mind.

"Hey," Joe murmured, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, tears in her eyes; he hated to see her cry. "It's really over this time," he assured her, wiping a stray tear from her face with his thumb. "Well, people are still going to fight, we can't help that for it's in their nature. But we've prevented another world war and at least this peace will be preserved."

Looking into his red eyes, Françoise saw hope—hope for peace, hope for a better future, hope for the human race. And she was suddenly glad that all their fighting wasn't for nothing, but that they had destroyed Black Ghost and prevented the world war. 

"Thank you, Joe," she said, smiling as she scooted towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, content and satisfied just to be near him. 

Blushing slightly, Joe hesitantly moved his hand across her neck to her other shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Anytime, Françoise. Anytime."

~

"Kawaii!" Chang gushed, faced pressed against the window as he stared out toward the couple, oblivious that they were being watched.

"Ah, young love," GB sighed, also pressed against the window next to Chang. "It's so beautiful."

"Feh." Jet stepped away from the window to rest on the wall next to it. "They aren't even officially together, even after I went through all that trouble to rescue him from space just for her. Tch."

Albert rolled his eyes at Jet. "Baka." Nevertheless, he was also watching the couple outside, although not as enthusiastically as Chang and GB.

"They act like a couple most of the time anyways," Dr. Gilmore remarked. 

"Ano, I don't think we should be watching them," Pyunma said, wanting to give the two their privacy.

"Hai," Dr. Gilmore agreed. "Besides, 003 wouldn't be very happy if she heard or saw us eavesdropping on them." 

"Aw…" GB whined as the doctor and the rest of the 00 cyborgs moved away from the window. "But they are so fun to watch!"

"Come on," Geronimo said, dragging a reluctant and complaining GB away from the window.

"You don't want to face a woman's wrath," Albert cautioned. "Especially that woman's."

~

_"The best way to predict the future is to invent it." –Alan Kay._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

I needed a break from W2W, so I decided to add to the small yet growing collection of Cyborg 009 fanfiction. Okay, I've only watched the 49 anime episodes. Well, I saw episode 50, which made absolutely no sense at all, most probably because of the poor subbing and the fact that I haven't seen episode 51. But I've read online that in the second, alternate ending of the Cyborg 009 manga, 001 saves 002 and 009, so I'm going to go with that even though I'm not sure what exactly happened, so bare with me. And I also know that their house was destroyed, but let's just say they rebuilt it. Anyways, this is mainly 009/003 fluff, although there will be another couple later—not going to tell you who, because it's a surprise (although I do advise that you see all the way to episode 49 to understand the next couple). Also, the title is subject to change. Ano, happy reading! And don't forget to add to this nice collection, authors!


	2. Chapter I

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Chapter I**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

Yawning, Joe covered his mouth with one hand as he pushed open the kitchen door with his other hand. "Good morning, 00…" he trailed off as he stared in shock at the sight in front of him.

"Oh, good morning 009!" Françoise said cheerfully, wearing a red and white apron, spatula in one hand and bowl in the other. "Do you like pancakes?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to the counter, humming to herself. 

"Um…" It was a shock to Joe to see anyone besides Chang cooking. "Uh…pancakes sound good. But, where's 006?"

"Huh?" Françoise questioned, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Oh, I told him to take a break today and that I'd make breakfast. Although he was a bit hesitant to let me cook." She giggled and turned back to stove. "I hope you don't mind—my cooking isn't nearly as good as 006's."

Joe grinned. "No one's cooking skills can match his. But here, let me help." He grabbed a spare white apron and joined her at the counter.

"Thanks!" she replied. "Um, let's see…Ah, yes! Get the bacon, sausage, and eggs. I've got the bread in the toaster and I'm working on the pancakes." Joe nodded his agreement and the two bustled about the kitchen.

After an hour of hard work in the kitchen, Joe and Françoise had prepared 9 plates of scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, and pancakes, neatly placed on their new dinner table. 

"Well, that sure is a lot of food," Joe commented, glancing at the rather large plates piled with food.

Françoise nodded. "I thought that since everyone is leaving today, they should have a healthy breakfast this morning."

"But…" Joe began, looking at her. "You and I are just house- and baby-sitting today. Aren't we?"

Françoise frowned slightly as she returned to the kitchen, Joe following behind her. "Didn't 006 tell you?"

"Huh?" Joe scratched his head. "Tell me what?"

Placing a bottle of milk in warm water, she turned to look at the brown-haired young man in front of her. "He asked us to go help him with his restaurant's reopening today."

"Again?" Joe sighed, remembering how bossy 006 had been before, making him run to so many different places so many times just to buy the "perfect materials."

Françoise giggled. "Don't be so unenthusiastic," she scolded. "Besides, it's much better than sitting around the house with nothing to do."

"Easy for you to say," Joe mumbled. "I have to run around buying the 'perfect materials' for him while you just walk around in that cute little dress of yours."

The blonde blushed at his comment, but he didn't seem to notice, still grumbling about the upcoming day. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's not as picky as before."

"Hey! Something sure does smell good! Once again, the great chef—" GB stopped himself as he stared at the couple in front of him, both dressed in dirty aprons. "Um, 006?"

Françoise laughed. "No silly. 009 and I made breakfast today. I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

GB grinned. "I doubt that it won't." Then he grinned slyly at the two in front of him, causing them to look at him in confusion. "So that's all you've been doing in here, eh?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, 007?" Joe asked, blinking confusedly.

GB through an arm around Joe's neck. "You know what I'm talking about, lover boy!"

"EH?!" Joe and Françoise gasped. 

Laughing, GB ran out of the room to escape the woman's wrath, only to hit something rock-hard when he opened the door. Rubbing his nose, GB looked up to see the large form of Geronimo looking down at him. "Hey 005! Don't you know it's rude to stand in the doorway like that?"

Geronimo simply grabbed GB by his collar, earning some complaints from the shorter man. "I came to stop you from embarrassing 009 and 003," he said, still holding on to a struggling GB. "But it seems I am too late," Geronimo added, seeing Joe's red-tinted cheeks and Françoise's crimson face.

GB grinned, shrugging. "Heh?"

Shaking his head, Geronimo carried him out of the kitchen. "We should leave those two alone to let them get cleaned up."

"Mou…you're no fun!"

An embarrassed Joe and Françoise were left to stare at the door. They looked at each other, then turned their heads away quickly, both blushing.

"Ano…I guess we should clean up and join the others?" Joe questioned carefully, taking off the apron.

Françoise nodded, taking off her apron as well. "You go ahead. I have to feed 001 first." She took the warm milk bottle from the bowl and turned to smile at Joe before leaving the kitchen.

Shaking his head slightly, Joe left the kitchen and sat himself at the dinner table, only to be bombarded with 3 smug smirks. "Na-nani?" he asked, starting to feel intimidated by their looks.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing," GB said, but still wearing a sly grin as he stuffed a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, glancing at Joe from the corner of his eye.

Joe frowned, then looked at Jet and Albert sitting across from him. Getting annoyed at their looks, he finally exclaimed, "What IS it?!"

"As if you don't know," Jet replied, crossing his arms and grinning at the frustrated man in front of him.

Joe turned his annoyed red eyes at the man next to him. "What did you tell them, 007?"

GB gave their unofficial leader an innocent look. "_Moi_? What is there that I would have to tell them?"

"Lots," a feminine voice said. All eyes turned from the arguing duo to the frowning woman that just walked in, holding 001 with one arm and the bottle with her other hand.

"0-003!" GB stuttered. "Uh…good morning?"

"A good morning indeed," she replied sweetly, taking a seat next to Joe. "Now would you like to tell us what you told the others? Or should I tell 009 myself?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," GB finally stated, closing his eyes and turning his head up.

_-I know what he said.-_ Ivan announced. _–I'm not sure I understood it.-_

"We have a telepathic baby who supposedly knows everything about anything that science has to offer, and yet he doesn't know the first thing about love!" GB raved.

"Ah hah!" Joe said, pointing an accusing finger—er, fork—at the man. "So you did say something!"

"Nani?" GB blinked, then grabbed his head, rubbing it in frustration. "GAH! You manipulative baby!" The others laughed at his plight.

"What did he say?" Joe persisted. It seemed everyone but he knew. And from the blushing face of Françoise, he determined that it had something to do with her.

"He said that you and mfmmmmph—" Pyunma was cut off as GB slapped a hand over the sea-loving man's mouth.

"I said nothing, heh." GB laughed nervously.

"Right, nothing," Dr. Gilmore agreed, causing GB to smile at the old man. "Except giving us explicit details of how you and 003 were making ou—" The doctor's sentence was cut off as GB leapt across the table to cover his mouth. However, Joe already knew what the doctor was about to say, especially if Françoise's now tomato-red face was any indication.

"Would you care to give us some details?" Jet added, enjoying their leader's discomfort.

"N-nani???" Joe stared at the long-nosed man in front of him in shock and anger.

"What we do is our business alone," Françoise remarked, finally having regained her composure. The other cyborgs and the doctor turned to look at her.

"Fra- Françoise!" Joe exclaimed.

Smirking, the female cyborg looked at the others. "I don't see why we should tell you about anything that we choose to do privately, right Joe?" She looked discreetly at Joe and gave him the smallest of winks.

Blinking rapidly, Joe finally caught on. "Right," he began, eyeing the girl next to him. "Well, unless you are ready for about an hour's worth of details describing all the positions, motions, sounds…"

"NNOO!!! STOP IT!!!" Chang cried, falling out of his seat. "I don't want to hear anymore!" The short Chinese covered his ears in terror.

Dr. Gilmore stared at the ninth cyborg in surprise. "Well…uh…" He suddenly stood up and left the room. Geronimo simply continued to eat his breakfast while Pyunma suddenly covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Jet and Albert just blinked at the couple in front of them, and then turned to look at each other. "I didn't expect for them to actually admit to anything," Jet whispered.

"Me neither," Albert whispered back, but turning to look at the couple, he noticed their slightly red cheeks. "I don't think they were serious though." Jet also looked at the embarrassed couple and nodded his agreement. 

GB looked at the two of them and stammered. "Guh…uh…duh…" He numbly climbed off the table and pointed at the two cyborgs again. "Yuh…duh…uh…guh…" Giving up, he walked away as if in a trace, dragging his legs, one hand still pointing in front of him, his mouth opening and closing.

After a moment of silence, besides chewing sounds from Jet, Albert, and Geronimo, Ivan spoke up. _–What kind of positions and motions are involved in such activities? And 007 didn't mention any sounds.-_

Another uncomfortable silence ensued, only interrupted by the sound of a fork dropping on a plate. Joe covered his red face with one hand, muttering, "001…"

~

Joe and Françoise stood silently side by side as they washed and dried the dishes. Stealing glances here and there, they would blush if their eyes met, returning to cleaning the dishes in the utmost concentration.

"Ano…" Joe finally broke the silence. He had finished washing the last of the plates and was drying his hands on a towel.

"Sorry about that," Françoise replied, putting away the last plate and drying her hands on her apron. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." She avoided eye contact with him as she took off the apron and put it away.

"Hey…" Joe gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Using his other hand, he took her chin and titled her head up so that she was looking him in the eye. "You didn't. But I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He blushed slightly remembering what he had implied earlier.

Françoise just smiled, reaching one hand up to stroke his cheek. "You didn't." 

Joe smiled back at her, only to find himself staring at her lips. He started leaning towards her, tilting her head as she stood up on her tiptoes, and her hand moving to the back of his head. Their lips were an inch apart, their breath mingling with one another's…

"003! Hurry up! You still need to change!"

Chang's sudden shout caused the two to break apart from each other suddenly, both blushing deeply and looking anywhere but each other. "Ano…" Joe began, head bowed, but his eyes were looking up through his bangs.

"I…I guess I should go…change…" Françoise trailed off, finally looking up for a split second before rushing out of the room. 

Joe sighed and rubbed his temples. "I almost kissed her. Then 006 interrupted." Shaking his head, he remembered that he had to help out today at the restaurant as well. "I guess I should go change as well," he remarked to himself, looking at his wet white T-shirt and faded blue jeans. Looking at the swinging door, Joe sighed and followed Françoise's hasty exit.

~

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." –Carl Jung_

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

NO! They were so close! And 006 just HAD to interrupt them! Aww…they were an inch away. Why did that happen? Gr. Damn Tora (she's my evil side). Don't worry! I will have Tora suppressed by next chapter so that I can get some appropriate fluff in there. ^^ Don't worry Joe! You'll get another chance…and hopefully it won't be in a kitchen. Hopefully, I will get the actual plot up by the next few chapters. But I need the fluff before the plot, for certain reasons that are for me to know and for you to find out (I've always wanted to say that ^^). And I would also like to thank those who have read this and, hopefully, liked it. I don't mind that you don't review, because I rarely review…I know, isn't Tora just evil? Well, I've been making it a habit to try and review Cyborg 009 fanfiction. Well, now to thank my few yet kind reviewers.

**Queen of Duels:** I think they are fun to watch as well. ^^ And I love YOUR stories! Especially the Prank Wars. I'll update if you will. ^.-

**CosmoAngel1:** I know…009 and 003 are cute together. They had some good moments in the anime too. Hehe. =D

**Chocolate covered Videl:** I haven't really seen Françoise really mad before, so I'm not sure how she would react. But you are right, if it were me, I would be mad too, I mean three. Haha. ^^'

**|-Steph-chan-|:** I hope you find this one "kawaii" too! If not, tell me what I can do to make it cuter. Or fluffier. ^^

**WindPrincess1:** I know, me too! I wonder why no one ever wrote for this before? But I think it has more to do with Cyborg 009 coming out in the US, Canada, or wherever. Although a LITTLE late, considering this anime is older than…well, Doraemon. But I liked old anime, especially Doraemon. ^^


	3. Chapter II

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Chapter II**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

GB opened his mouth, but with a deadly glare from Joe, he immediately shut it again. The four cyborgs walked in silence to the restaurant, with an occasional nervous glance that Chang threw from GB to Joe, afraid that the mischievous cyborg would say something to anger the more powerful man. Françoise, however, was oblivious to the amounting tension between the three men, but she blushed at the looks she received from some of the men, who were eyeing her and her dress in appreciation.

Just as GB opened his mouth to actually say something, Chang interrupted with a joyous, "Yay! We're here!" Everyone looked up as they stood in front of the entrance to the restaurant. "Oh!" the short man cooed as he hugged the door. "It's still the same as when I left it!"

"Right, but can we go in now?" Françoise asked, rubbing her arms. "It's a bit cool out here."

Chang nodded and unlocked the door, opening it to allow the others to enter. And so for the rest of the morning, they bustled about to ready the restaurant for customers.

~

"A-again?!" Joe cried, looking down at the shorter man, who was kneeling in front of the crate, picking things out and throwing them aside. 

"Yes again," Chang ordered. "How do you expect me to cook when you bring spoiled food?"

Joe sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "How come this all sounds familiar?" he muttered to himself.

"That's because he said the exact same thing last time," Françoise whispered as she came up beside him. 

Joe gave her a wary glance. "And I thought you said he wouldn't be as picky this time."

"009! What are you standing around for? Didn't I tell you to go get more materials?!"

Joe sighed again and gave Françoise an exasperated look before clicking his teeth and disappearing. 

~

"Please come again!" Françoise said as she bowed and opened the doors. As the last of the customers left, she sighed and closed the door, leaning her back on it. 

"Well, that's the last of them," Joe said as he walked up to her.

She nodded. "Yes, but now we have to close up."

"No," Chang interrupted, coming out of the kitchen. "You two go ahead. 007 and I will close up."

"Hey!" GB shouted. "That's not fair!"

"It's okay," Joe said. "We can stay and help."

Chang shook his head and poked the Japanese's chest with one finger. "I don't think so. Both you and 003 worked so hard today, I think you deserve a break."

"But—" 

"No buts!" Chang shook his head and crossed his arms. "If you don't leave this restaurant this second, I will never cook for you again."

Joe and Françoise sweatdropped. "Uh…if you say so, 006."

"Arigatou, 006," Françoise thanked the cook. "Don't stay here too long! We'll see you back home!" She waved to them as Joe opened the door for them.

"Why do they get to leave?" GB whined as Joe and Françoise left.

"Because they were actually working and helping out today," Chang reprimanded, frowning at the taller man. "Unlike you, who was just flirting with the ladies and eating all the food!"

GB embarrassingly scratched the back of his head. "I was only helping you keep all the pretty ladies entertained while they were waiting for the food."

"No more excuses! Now go wash the dishes!"

GB dropped his head and frowned at Chang's back. "Bossy boss."

~

Joe walked with his hands in his jean pockets, Françoise next to him with her arms wrapped around herself. Noticing her slight shiver, Joe shrugged out of his beige jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Françoise looked up at him in surprise.

"You looked cold," Joe commented, smiling down at her.

Blushing lightly, she looked back down and smiled. "Thank you." Shyly, she reached out with her right hand and clasped it with his, her left hand coming to rest on his chest and she moved closer to him.

Looking down at their hands, Joe tightened his own hand around hers. "This seems a bit familiar," he commented, grinning at her. It seemed the day was just full things that brought back old memories. His answer was a smile and a head on his shoulder.

When they finally reached the clearing of the forest, they stopped walking and just watched the sea and night sky. "It's so nice to be able to just enjoy the scenery," Françoise commented, breaking their quiet reverie. 

"Ah," Joe agreed. Turning his head slightly, he studied her content face, her eyes shining and her skin glowing under the moonlight. "Françoise…"

Françoise turned and looked up as she heard her name. "Hm?" 

Instead of a verbal answer, she felt soft lips on her own. At first, she didn't respond because she was still too shocked to do anything, but as he started to pull away, she pushed herself up so that he didn't break away and slowly closed her eyes. Joe removed his hand from hers and placed it on her hip, the other hand moving to the back of her neck to press her closer. Françoise took her now loose hand to join the other hand still resting snuggly between them on his chest. Their lips moved against one another's, feeling and tasting softly and sweetly. After awhile, the two broke apart, but foreheads pressed together, their shallow breaths the only sound coming from the couple.

"I think we should go inside now," Joe was the first to break the comfortable silence, opening his eyes and smiling down at her while gently massaging her neck.

"Mmm," Françoise murmured, eyes still closed, enjoying his soft massaging. Joe chuckled, but removed his hands to her shoulder so that his arms were wrapped around her. She pouted slightly, but he just grinned and pulled her closer. 

"Come on," he urged her. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

Smiling at his concern, she finally nodded before placing her head on his chest. The two of them walked back to the house, content to be in each other's arms.

~

"Well, that was quite a display you two showed out there." The new couple looked up in surprise at the unexpected voice.

"002!" Joe exclaimed. "What are you still doing here?

"What? Am I not welcome anymore?" Jet asked.

"Not when you're spying on other people!" Françoise admonished.

"I guess the two lovebirds want some alone time now," a new voice added. The blushing duo turned towards the newcomer.

"004?! You're here too?!" Joe looked at the two unexpected cyborgs in surprise and embarrassment. 

"Aren't you two supposed to be in America and Germany?" Françoise questioned. 

"002 here wanted to go shopping, of all things, before he left," Albert informed the other two. "And he decided to drag me along with him. Which caused the both of us to miss our planes."

"If you had just agreed to come with me instead of taking an hour to finally let me drag you out, then we wouldn't have missed our planes," Jet sneered.

"You could have just gone by yourself!" Albert hissed back.

"You should be honored I actually chose you to help me," Jet retorted.

"Eh…what were you shopping for?" Joe interrupted, wanting to stop an argument between the two.

"Nothing," Jet replied quickly, his cheeks slightly tinted red.

Albert smirked. "Right. We just walked around the shops for two hours looking for the 'perfect gift.' And I thought girls were picky."

"I was not picky."

"We went to 20 different stores."

"The first 19 had crappy stuff!"

"Watch your language," Françoise reprimanded.

"Well, they did," Jet whined.

"And I always thought you were just a 'whatever' person, 002," Joe teased.

"Not when it comes to love," Albert said in a sing-song voice.

"Eh?!" Joe and Françoise looked at the American cyborg with wide eyes.

"004!" Jet tackled Albert, who was laughing too hard to defend himself.

"Ah, 002 has a girlfriend?" Françoise teased, trying to keep in her laughter. "I really thought you didn't care for such, and I quote, 'trivial things.'"

"I do not have a girlfriend!" Jet shouted, letting go of a gasping Albert.

"Just a secret crush!"

"004! I'm going to kill you!"

"So childish," Françoise remarked, but then turned to Joe. "But that's so cute! 002 likes someone!" 

Joe laughed and decided to pay Jet back for his teasing this morning. "I wonder who could turn the patronizing Jet into a boy begging for approval."

The aforementioned cyborg stopped trying to strangle the German and turned to their leader. "Why you little punk!" As he charged towards Joe and Françoise, Joe simply laughed and grabbed the girl next to him, disappearing, only to reappear next to a still laughing Albert.

"Aw, come on you guys," Françoise scolded, but giggling a little herself. "Stop making fun of 002. I think it's nice that he has someone to care for."

Jet growled at the other two laughing men. "Baka."

"What is going on in here?" a sleepy voice asked. The four turned to see a sleepy Dr. Gilmore rubbing his drooping eyes.

"Nothing," Jet grumbled. 

Dr. Gilmore looked around suspiciously, but then yawned. "If you say so. But please try to keep it down. An old man needs his rest." With that, he walked back in the direction he came from. Albert snickered quietly, but shut up as Françoise sent him a disapproving look.

A few minutes later, the four were gathered in the living room, Françoise pouring coffee for everyone. As she sat down next to Joe, she looked at the irritated, spiky-haired cyborg.

"So," she began, taking a small sip of her drink, "what did you get for your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Jet mumbled.

"Yet."

Jet glared at Albert. "Oh shut up."

"002," Françoise said in a warning tone. When Jet looked at her, she shook her head.

Sighing, Jet mumbled quietly. 

"Nani? I couldn't hear you." Françoise leaned towards him.

Jet mumbled incoherently again.

"You'll have to talk louder, 002."

"I said…I got her some stuff from Victoria's Secrets! Happy?" he shouted, red in the face.

Françoise blushed. "Oh…I see…"

Joe looked at them in confusion. "Victoria's Secrets? What's that?"

The other three turned to look at the confused cyborg in shock. "You mean…you don't…" Albert trailed off as he frowned in confusion.

"No…what is it?"

"Joe…" Françoise blushed even more.

"It's…something that your girlfriend here would like," Jet answered, smirking.

"002!"

"Huh?"

"You poor boy," Albert said, throwing an arm around the confused cyborg. "Then what were you thinking of getting our lovely lady here for Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"Well yes, it is December."

"Uh…"

"That's what Victoria's Secrets is," Albert said. "The perfect place to buy your girlfriend the perfect present."

"004!" Françoise glared at him, still red-faced. "Stop it!"

"It's just the truth," Albert defended, shrugging. 

"It looks like we'll be here for a few more days," Jet added, leaning back into his chair.

"Why?" Françoise asked suspiciously, not trusting the two older cyborgs anymore.

"It seems our poor boy here needs a little help," Albert answered, slapping Joe on the back.

"It's time to show you how to please women!" Jet announced.

Françoise groaned, hiding her face in her arms. "Why me?"

~

_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." –Friedrich Nietzsche._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

Poor, poor Françoise. Her new boyfriend is going to be dragged around by 002 and 004. Well, 004 is okay because he actually had a wife before. But 002…I can't imagine him giving advice about love. ^^ And I have no idea what part of the year the anime ended, so I'm going to pretend it was near winter. Hehe. Okay, now that I got 009 and 003 together, I can get on with the plot of the story. So far I only have an idea of the actual plot, not much details, so the next chapter will be a while longer. BTW, I forgot the restaurant's name and am too lazy to go look it up again…anyone know it? Oh and I love it when fellow authors review my story. Of course, their fics are so much better and is also where I get inspiration, but they're all so nice! Oh, but I love you readers too! 

**Queen of Duels:** I read your 004/003 fic too. It was so cute! Except it ruined my 009/003 image…but it was worth it. And I await your update of Prank Wars. ^^

**DanL89:** I agree—not enough 009/003. And unfortunately, Toonami is retarded. We Americans (okay, so I'm Asian-American, big difference) are censored from everything. Honestly. I think the reason they don't show all the episodes is because they don't like some of the things from the later episodes. I personally think the entire series is appropriate, but obviously, Toonami and whoever dubbed Cyborg 009 doesn't think the rest of the anime is G-rated. Grrr…stupid people.

**00is_a_hotie:** I like your name. Add a 9 somewhere in there, and I will completely agree with you. ^.-

**GoldAngel2:** I love you! I love your story! I can't believe you reviewed! You had better update your story soon!! And yes…stupid Cartoon Network. I won't rant again because I already did that. Haha. Anyways, maybe you can help me understand the entire series better after you've watched 27-51. The DVD's I have don't have episode 51 for some odd reason. So I'm left hanging. The actual anime ends at 49, so the last two are…weird. Don't really understand it. Hm…good 009/003 stuff in episodes 30, a little in 33, 003's pretty cool in 34, I was about to cry in anger in 35, a bit of cuteness in 43 although the rest of it was really sad, and definitely good stuff in 49…until the very end that is. Er, I'll shut up now. ^^'  


	4. Chapter III

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Chapter III**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

One red eye stared up at the ceiling, the other one hidden behind brown hair. Sighing again, Joe closed his eyes and threw his right arm over his forehead. 

"Mmm…what's wrong Joe?" asked a sleepy voice.

Joe turned his head to the left to look down clear cerulean eyes. Smiling, he hugged her closer and shook his head slightly. "Nothing."

"Really? Then why do you keep sighing?" The blonde moved her left hand from his shoulder down to his waist, snuggling closer and burying her face in his chest.

"I just…have this weird feeling…"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm…not sure," Joe admitted. Ever since he woke up an hour ago, he hadn't been able to sleep because he had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen today.

"Maybe…" Françoise began, moving her head up a little to place a kiss at the base of his neck, "it's because Jet and Albert are still here."

Joe smiled happily when she kissed his neck, but then grimaced when she mentioned the other two unexpected residents. "Oh, don't remind me. They were horrible last night. Imagine what they are going to do this morning. And then there's the other three too!"

Françoise giggled, lifting her head up to look at him. "Well, 006 and 007 have probably left already."

"I wish," Joe grumbled. "It's Sunday. 006 only cleans the restaurant today, so 007 will be here…unfortunately."

"Aw, you don't mean that."

Joe sighed and moved so that he was lying on his side, his left arm now propping his head above the pillow, the right arm now softly gripping her hip. "Well, 007 can be a bit nosy at times." He lowered his face toward hers and her eyes closed slowly.

"Hey! 009!" The two broke apart as they heard the shout and pounding.

Joe groaned, grabbing Françoise closer to him with his arms and burying his head into her hair. "Why now?"

"009! Come on! Open up!"

Françoise smiled to herself, patting Joe on the back. "There, there…I think 007 wants to talk to you." Her answer was a soft whine, which made her giggle quietly.

"009! WAKE UP already! 003 is missing!"

Joe moved his head out of Françoise's hair and looked at her. _Missing? he mouthed, giving her a confused look, but she just shrugged. "Didn't you ask 002 or 004?" Joe finally shouted._

"Oh, now you're answering. And I thought you would burst open this door when I told you that," came the sarcastic reply. Joe rolled his eyes and Françoise buried her face in his chest again, hiding her silent laughter. "But yes, I did ask 002 and 004," GB said.

"So then why are you bothering me about it?" Joe asked in exasperation. "I'm sure 002 must have told him about us by now," Joe whispered to Françoise.

"Well, 002 told me to tell you," GB answered. "And are we just going to continue arguing through a door or are you going to come out and help me find her?"

Joe sighed. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Aren't you at all worried about 003? Or did you not here what I said? She's missing. MISSING!" GB shouted through the door. "What is wrong with you, 009? Don't you care about her at ALL?!"

"What the hell are you shouting and waving your arms about?" came a second voice.

"002! 009 won't come out of his room to help me find 003!" GB turned back towards the door. "Damn it, 009! Get your butt out here!"

"Huh?" Joe was already out of bed, dressed only in black boxers, and staring as Françoise stretched, her oversized T-shirt riding up her thighs. Françoise had noticed his stare and slowly walked towards him on her knees, as she was still on the bed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slowly pulled him down for a kiss, which he happily obliged to, their lips meeting softly like the night before. 

Jet shook his head and knocked on the door once. "Yo, 009!"

"Hm?" came his muffled replied.

"Breakfast is ready…although I'm sure you're already enjoying yours in there," Jet added wickedly.

Joe and Françoise broke up, both blushing slightly. "Baka," Joe mumbled. 

"HUH?! 002!! How can you be thinking of breakfast at a time like this?! 003 is gone! She could have been kidnapped. Or worse, she might be hurt!"

Françoise moved away from Joe and pulled on her sweatpants, which she had taken off last night—Joe's bed was much warmer then hers, especially since there were two people in it. "I think we should go out now," she whispered, although she didn't need to as GB was still shouting outside. Nodding, Joe grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt out of his closet and quickly put those on.

"And they could be using her as hostage to—" GB cut off as the door opened. "009! FINALLY! We have to…" he trailed off as he saw Françoise standing next to their leader. "Eh…I see you…found her…in your…bedroom…"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Finally. I was ready to punch him."

Joe scratched his head. "Sorry. Guess we overslept." He and Françoise then moved out of the room.

"Sleep? You sure that's all you were doing?" GB, who had gotten over his surprise, grinned slyly at the new couple.

Françoise blushed, but Joe glared at the other man. "Yes, that's all we were doing."

"That's not what you said yesterday morning," GB sang out.

"Yes, well, they were trying to shut you up," Jet answered for them.

GB ignored the American. "Oh come on, I know you guys were doing something. Why else would she be in your room?"

Joe groaned. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"We were just talking," Françoise explained. "And we fell asleep."

Looking at her calm face, GB narrowed his eyes. "So that's it?"

Joe and Françoise nodded.

GB sighed. "Aw…this place is so boring."

"And how would anything that 009 and 003 do be of any interest to you?"

"Something to gossip about."

"Not much gossip there, as 004 and I already knew."

"EH?! And you guys didn't tell me?! How rude!"

~

"Mou…why are we doing this again?" Joe asked. He hadn't really wanted to come if Françoise's blushing face was any indication of what was in store, but Jet and Albert had insisted. So he reluctantly agreed, as he was a little curious, although he started to regret his decision when Françoise refused to go with them, all the while hiding her face and not making eye contact with him. Then he got really nervous when GB started to laugh so hard after Jet and Albert explained where they were going. Luckily, GB was still laughing too hard to get up and follow them out of the house. But poor Françoise, left to fend against GB's taunting by herself.

"Because it's unbelievable that you have a girlfriend and you don't know what Victoria's Secrets is," Jet explained patiently.

"If Victoria has secrets, I don't think that it's right for us to pry."

Jet slapped his forehead as Albert rolled his eyes. "009," Albert began, "you are so hopeless."

"So where are we going anyways?" Joe had given up arguing with them by now.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Jet asked irritably. "Victoria's Secrets."

"Yes, I know that, but where is it?"

"Right here."

Joe looked in front of him and his eyes widened, his face turning red. "He-here?!"

"That's right, boy." Jet smirked at the younger cyborg's flushed face.

"But—but, we can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Albert walked past the doorway as if to prove his point. "See? I got in."

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"What? Is the all-powerful cyborg afraid of a little lingerie store?" Jet taunted.

"Actually, this place is pretty big," the silver-haired cyborg remarked. Jet shot him a dirty look, which the other cyborg just shrugged in reply.

"I mean…it's not right for us to walk into a store for…women!"

"Bah!" Jet grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him into the store with him. "You're shopping for a woman, so you have a right to be in here."

"Look," Albert pointed. "Half the store is full of men."

"Yah, and you can clearly tell that their girlfriends dragged them in here," Joe mumbled. The other two pretended not to hear him.

"So what color do you think she likes?" Jet questioned, looking around the store.

"I don't know. I've never exactly seen any of her underwear," Albert replied sarcastically.

"You better not have," Joe growled.

Jet smirked. "Although she would look good in a red thong."

"What an imagination you have," Albert commented. Joe glowered at the two of them.

Jet slapped his arm around the glaring man. "Oh, loosen up 009. We're here to buy your girl a Christmas present, so at least join in helping to pick something out."

"If you like this store so much, why don't YOU buy her something then?" Joe retorted.

"Don't mind if I do," Jet answered. "Maybe I'd get to see her in it too."

*SMACK*

"OW! What the hell was that for, punk?" Jet rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

Joe ignored him. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of jewelry for a Christmas present."

"Where is your sense of excitement?" Albert asked, shaking his head in dismay.

"I've had enough to last me a lifetime, thanks," Joe answered dryly. 

"Oh, this looks nice!" Jet held up a red thong.

Joe sighed and slumped his shoulders forward. "I will choose ONE item. Then can we get out of here?"

~

Two hours later, Joe finally ran out of the store with a bag in his hands. "I said ONE!"

Albert shrugged. "But all of five of those would look good on her."

Joe scowled at him. "And you would know?"

Albert put his hands up in defense. "I was just saying!"

"Relax, man," Jet said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "She'll like those."

"I can't believe we spent two hours in there," Joe moaned. 

"Well, now that you'll most likely be spending all of your time with 003, I think it's only fair that we get you to ourselves for now," Jet reasoned.

"This is torture," was the answer.

"Oh come on. We're helping you out here. You should be grateful," Jet said.

"…"

"I must say," Albert spoke up, "009 was right in thinking that jewelry would have been a better Christmas gift."

"004!"

"Thank you!"

"You should learn from him, 002," Albert continued. 

"004…"

"Well, you still have time," Albert went on. "The jewelry store is right there. We could get that girl of yours something."

"She'd probably just throw it back at me," Jet replied dejectedly.

"Not if you choose it correctly," the other retorted.

"You sure do know a lot about pleasing women," Joe commented, grinning at Albert.

"Well…" Albert rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"And it's only fair," Joe said turning to Jet. "You were so nice to help me, so now I am going to help you."

Jet glared at the other two men. "Fine. But we are only going in there for five minutes. Or I'll fly out of here!"

~

Another two hours later, the trio finally came out of the jewelry store, heading towards the forest that would lead them back home.

"I didn't know you had good taste in jewelry, 002," Joe said as they walked down the street. 

Jet shrugged. "Me neither."

"It's too bad you couldn't be as tasteful in actually knowing what kind of gifts to get a girl," Albert mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jet threatened, rolling up his sleeves.

"002, calm down," Joe said, holding onto the mad cyborg's shoulder.

"Tch." Jet shrugged off the hand and tried to cross his arms, only to find the little bag in his hands in the way. "Damn necklace."

"Trust me," Albert assured the frustrated man. "She'll like it."

"And you would know?" was the angry reply. Albert just looked away. 

Noticing the sudden tension, Joe quickly cut in. "Why don't we go back now? It's Sunday, so 006 will be back tonight to make dinner."

"I am hungry…" Jet said, not wanting to admit that his missed the short man's food.

"Ah…and I miss his cooking," Albert added.

Joe smiled. "You know, 002, you should really learn how to cook from 006. It might be useful."

Jet glared at Joe and turned his head away. "Tch. I don't need to learn how to cook. I can take care of myself just fine."

"That's why your place is full of junk food." 

"Why you…" Jet's muscles tensed, ready to pounce on Albert.

"004…" a soft feminine voice stopped Jet from jumping. All three cyborgs turned to look in front of them, and saw a shadowed figure holding on to a tree.

"Who's there?" Albert held up his right hand, squinting to see the figure in the shadows.

"004…" the mysterious figure whispered, slowly pushing herself away from the tree and towards the trio. "Albert…"

Albert's eyes widened slowly in recognition and his hand lowered. "No…it can't be…"

"Al…bert…" the figure murmured before falling forward. Albert ran forward to catch the girl before she fell. Slowly, he turned her so that he could see her face more clearly. 

"004! Who is…" Joe trailed off as he and Jet came up beside Albert, eyes wide in shock as they looked at the girl in the cyborg's arms.

Jet shook his head. "But…that's…she's supposed to be dead!"

~

_"Get your facts first, and then you can distort them as much as you please." –Mark Twain._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

oOo…cliffhanger! Mwahahahahah! *ahem* Sorry, Tora got loose again. And I thought it would be a good idea to try my "cliffhanging" skills. Haha. And you all thought that this was just going to be 009/003 fluff and mayhem for 009. Well, you're all wrong! Mwahahahahhahah!! It seems as though Albert will be reunited with…uh-uh, sorry. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out who it is…although I just gave you a clue with the previous sentence. And once again, thank you all for your lovely reviewers and lots of love to all of those that are reading this story!!!

**Queen of Duels:** Yay! You updated! Your story is my inspiration for humor. ^^ And I can't wait for your two new stories (although I'm more looking forward to the 009/003 one, of course).

**cy-kamen:** Glad you liked the chapter. Hehe. And I've never seen Speed Racer (although I know what it is), but I'm going to go look that up. You can email me if you want, silverstarr52@hotmail.com or aznangelpupx@yahoo.com (My hotmail account has this tendency to just randomly delete some emails…weird, I know).

**|-Steph-chan-|:** From your review, I see that you've only read the prologue and chapter I. But see? They kissed in chapter II, and a little bit here too. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed!

**Wolf Princess:** You are crazy. LOL. That was indeed a long review…and lots of "mou." ^^ Yes, and it's a shame he doesn't blush much in the series. But now that he and 003 are together, I think that calls for a bit more blushing. Mwahahhah. And uh…thanks for beta-ing…although I need to train you in that department.

**meiji****: *jumps up and down, waving arms* I wrote more! I wrote more! Hope you like it!**

**Lady Ruby Dragon:** *blushes* I'm ashamed to say that I made a mistake. What a horrible author I am to get the nationality of a character wrong. *smacks head* Bad me. Thank you for catching that! And I changed it. Thanks! *hugs and kisses* I hope you'll keep reading and catch all of my other mistakes! 

**Orphan:** Lots of fluff, lots of love, lots of humor, lots of mayhem, and lots more to come! Enjoy!

**SayinAngelPrincess****: Sorry that there wasn't much detail into what 002 and 004 did to 009. I wanted to add that fluff in the beginning, but I also wanted it to end with that cliffhanger. Now I can get the actual plot started in the next chapter. ^^**


	5. Chapter IV

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Chapter IV**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

"007!"

"Oh, come on! Just tell me!"

"I told you, there's nothing to tell!" Françoise, usually very patient, was becoming annoyed with GB's constant inquiries. 

"I'm bored!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I need some gossip!"

Françoise giggled a little. "You sound like a teenage girl."

"Hey! I do not! I'm a renowned actor and screenwriter."

"But you still sound like a teenage girl."

"I do not."

_-You do now.-_

GB glared at the baby in the woman's arms. "Who was asking you?"

"I'm home!" a voice announced as the door opened.

"Ah, 006. Welcome back," Françoise greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"But you just saw me yesterday," Chang said, scratching his head.

"But she's different today," GB said slyly, grinning at Françoise.

"Oh?" Chang questioned. "How so?"

"Doesn't she look…happier to you?"

Chang turned from GB to inspect the female cyborg. "Now that you mention, yes. She does seem to have a…livelier aura."

Françoise raised an eyebrow. "Aura?"

Chang shrugged. "You seem happier."

"You want to know why?" GB asked, nudging Chang with his elbow.

"007…" Françoise warned, glaring at the taller cyborg.

"Did I miss something?" the short man asked, looking confused.

"You sure did, buddy," GB continued, ignoring Françoise. 

"007…" Françoise growled again.

"What did I miss?"

Despite the deathly glare that Françoise gave him, GB continued, grinning evilly all the while. "Oh, nothing much. Except 003 coming out of 009's bed—"

"DR. GILMORE!" 

GB was interrupted as the door burst open, causing the four cyborgs to turn their attention to the entrance. Joe had rushed in with a bag in his hands and calling for the doctor, with Jet following behind him, also with a small bag, and looking ghostly pale. 

"What's wrong?" Françoise asked as she noticed the newcomers' worried faces. But she stopped as soon as Albert walked in with a girl in his arms.

"Oye, 004! I can't believe you also went and picked up a girl!" GB teased. "But did you have to knock her out?"

Albert snarled at him, while Joe and Jet just glared at him. "Not now, 007," Jet snapped.

"What? What's the matter? Did something happen?" Dr. Gilmore had rushed out of his study at Joe's shout.

"Please Doctor," Albert begged. "You must help her."

"Who's…" The doctor's eyes widened as he looked at the girl in the cyborg's arms. "Oh my…but what…"

"Not now! She might be hurt!" Albert snapped. Dr. Gilmore looked up at him in shock. "Sorry," the silver-eyed cyborg mumbled.

Dr. Gilmore waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. But come quickly, bring her down to the lab." And so Albert quickly followed the doctor down to the lab.

GB and Chang, who had finally caught a glimpse of the person's face, were still shocked. "But…but…" Chang stuttered.

"How…" GB began, looking very confused. "How did she…?"

Jet shrugged. "Hell should we know?"

"We were on our way home and she was just…there," Joe tried to explain. "And she just…collapsed."

Chang turned to look at the more powerful cyborg seriously. "You don't think…Black Ghost…?"

Joe frowned. "I'm pretty sure I defeated Black Ghost that time…but…" He sighed and shook his head in frustration. "I don't know…"

_-I tried to read her thoughts.-_ Ivan finally spoke up. All the other cyborgs still in the room turned to look at him. _–It's her all right, but there's also something else. I can't get a hold of it though, because something it is blocked off.-_

"Just when we thought we defeated Black Ghost, they come back AGAIN!" Jet shouted, throwing his bag onto the couch.

"What's that?" GB questioned, looking at the small bag.

"Nothing," Jet answered quickly, blushing slightly.

"Oh?" GB raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And what's that, 009?"

Joe blinked, looked down at his own bag, and blushed. "N-nothing. And now's not the time for that, 007!"

"You guys are no fun," GB complained.

"This is a serious problem," Chang scolded. "And all you can do is tease them?!"

"Heh…"

Joe shook his head and sat down on the couch. Then he noticed that Françoise had been quiet the entire time. "Françoise?"

Françoise snapped her head in his direction. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

She frowned as she tucked the baby cyborg into his basket, and then took a seat next to Joe, taking one of his hands in hers. "I…"

"OH!!" Everyone suddenly looked at Chang, who looked at Joe and Françoise with wide eyes. "You guys are…is this what 007 was talking about?"

Jet groaned. "Not you too, 006!"

"Kawaii, ne?" GB grinned.

"Now is not the time," Jet growled.

Françoise blushed a little and Joe just scratched his head. "006…"

"Gomen!" Chang apologized. "But you guys are cute together."

Françoise blushed even more, her head bowed in embarrassment. Joe's face reddened a little and he mumbled again, "006…"

_-004's mind is very…confused at the moment.- _Everyone looked at the baby. 

"Is he okay?" Françoise asked.

_-He's just mentally and emotionally tired at the moment.-_

"Poor 004…" Joe muttered. 

"Ano…" Françoise began, frowning again.

"Nani?" Joe questioned, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Ano…she…" the blonde began, not sure how to continue. She looked at Joe.

His eyes widened in realization, but then turned downcast. "I see…"

"Wait, what?" Jet, who was leaning against the wall, looked at the two in confusion.

"She's…" Françoise began, looking at Jet with a mix of anguish and betrayal.

"WHAT?!" Jet exclaimed. "And you're just leaving 004 and Dr. Gilmore ALONE with her?!"

"Wait, what's going?" Chang questioned from his seat on the bench.

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell ME anything?" GB whined from his seat on the floor.

_-That must be what was blocked before.-_

"How could I see if you couldn't read it in her mind?" Françoise asked, looking at Ivan in confusion.

_-Her memory of it must be blocked.-_

"Huh?" GB looked at them in confusion.

"So you mean she doesn't know?" Joe asked, finally looking up.

_-No.-_

"What ARE you all talking about?" GB asked in irritation.

"You think Black Ghost is planning something?" Jet questioned, more to himself than to Ivan.

"But I'm sure Black Ghost is gone…" Joe trailed off. Françoise gently squeezed his hand between both of hers in assurance.

Chang joined in on the conversation. "It could have been like that time with the 'Greek God' and psychic cyborgs. Old people from the Black Ghost organization."

_-Maybe.-_

"Will somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on?!" GB shouted.

"Are you really that dense?" Jet snarled. 

"I am not!" the other man defended. "You guys are just not telling me anything."

"She's like us, all right?!" Jet shouted. "She's a cyborg now too! Now do you understand?!"

"004…" Françoise's voice cut through the increasing tension. Everyone turned toward the doorway, seeing a shocked Albert standing there.

"004," Joe began, standing up. But Albert just ignored him and walked away toward his room. "004!"

As the cyborg leader prepared to follow the German, Jet stopped him. "No, he needs to be alone right now."

Joe looked at the hallway Albert had disappeared off to. "004…"

Françoise came up beside him and took his hand in hers. "He just needs some time."

_-We might still be able to help her. Remember, she doesn't have her memory of her change.-_

"But what will happen when it comes back?" Joe asked. "What happens then?"

"We'll worry about that when it happens," Jet answered. "For now, we just need to make sure 004 doesn't do anything stupid."

"Ah," Joe agreed, wrapping his arm around Françoise's waist. 

"What now?" Françoise asked the rest of them. 

"We should call back the others," Jet decided.

"007 and I will go call them now," Chang offered. He got up, GB following behind him, still sulking.

"I'll take guard duty over the girl," Jet offered, heading down toward the lab, leaving Joe and Françoise alone.

Françoise looked up at Joe with tears in her eyes. "We have to help her."

Joe nodded, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he pulled her closer to him in a hug. "Don't worry Françoise, we'll save her. I promise."

~

_"The only cure for grief is action." –George Henry Lewes._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

Confusing? I'm sorry…you guys still don't know who this mysterious girl is. A hint…all you reviewers have the same thoughts, although different from mine. Anyway, like I mentioned in the first chapter, you wouldn't really understand the second major couple unless you've watched all the way to episode 49. Mwahahhah. Now you're getting a taste of suspense and drama (I see that Tora's clawing her way out more frequently now, eh?) And once again, thanks to all the readers, but especially you reviewers. I love you guys/gals so much! *sniff sniff* I'm think I'm going to cry!~

**Serene Faerie:** Thanks for both of your reviews. I'm glad you think this is funny. I wasn't sure if I could make this story humorous…I'm terrible at humor. And I tried not to embarrass 003 too much, because I like her. Hehe.

**Yami Kanis:** I'm so glad you like my story! You should write one too. ^.- And I like your quote. Quite fitting for this anime…and many other anime too, but that's not the point.

**009is_a_hottie!:** Complete agreement to your name now. ^^ Aw…I seriously suggest you go buy it, rent it, or borrow it. I must admit that it's not the best anime around considering it's so old, but it's very different from what we're used to, so I think it's worth it.

**GoldAngel2:** Yah, I liked the part where they were in bed together too. LOL. And unfortunately, I kind of skipped the episodes where they talked about Albert, so I don't know much about Hilda except that she is his dead lover…or was it wife? And that they escaped from somewhere...and that was how she died? Anywho, thanks for you info on Speed Racer. It'll come in handy. And I'm definitely going to go read your fanfics…and since you suggested the other two, I'll go read theirs too. That is, after I find out more info on the anime itself. Hehe. Thanks! *And I'm looking very forward to your update.

**DragonBlond:** I love fluff too! And I love Fluffy too! And I love Marshmallow-Mokona too! Hahahah. We're insanely crazy over fluffy! =D

**cy-kamen:** ^^ I look forward to hearing more story ideas from you. And I can't wait to see your story come out. We definitely need more Cyborg 009 fics.

**Queen of Duels:** You better crack that writer's block of yours soon! Or I'll do it for you…and it won't be very pleasant. ^.- Ah, so Hilda was his wife. Like I said before, I don't know much about her. I think she was blonde, right? Hm…if she was…then 004 must have something for blondes. If not, then 004 is just plain weird. Right, just ignore my rambling. Oh, and I'm looking forward to your next chapter of Prank Wars as well. Hehe.

**John Steppenwolf:** I'm glad you find my story funny. That means I'm not as boring as I thought. And that girl's name was Hilda…but I'm not saying that that is also this mysterious girl's name. I'm not saying it isn't either, though. ^^ And I know what girl you're talking about…the one with the kid…but I forgot his mother's name. Oops…haha. Anyways, one of your guesses is correct…and I won't tell you which one either.

**Max's Lover:** Hope you like this chapter too!

**|-Steph-chan-|:** Fluff definitely good. And cliffhanger definitely evil. Although I think I just continued that cliffhanger...considering the mystery girl is still, well, a mystery girl. ^^' 

**nefitia:** Aw…I'm glad you love my story! I love it too! I'm actually trying to write less for this, as I'm supposed to be working on my other piece. Unfortunately, I'm just way too caught up in this 009/003 goodness. ^^'

**leif:** Aw, you're just saying that. This was not that good a humor! Your story is so much better…I wish I could write like that! It would be nice to brighten up 004's life. I mean, he's always so gloomy and distrusting. Honestly…he overdoes it in the later episodes. Tsk tsk tsk. But he gets over it. Hehe. And you think late 20's is old? Jet's not that young either though. Actually, I don't really know. I didn't even know her name was Kathy. Haha. I'm so hopeless. I'll have to go watch that episode again. And once again, one of your guesses is also correct….but I'm not telling which one.

**Quallfantilldeath:** Thanks for your support! You're too kind! And yes…although it is new, it's definitely growing. I hope you'll add to it too!

**meiji:** Er…it might be Albert's wife. And she might be alive…and if she is, then she might be a cyborg. ^^'

**Orphan:** Haha. You and I think alike. I was going to put something like that into the story, where 003 makes fun of them (especially 002). But I couldn't fit it in there. That's okay though, because you wrote it for me…even though it was in a review. No matter! ^^ 


	6. Chapter V

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_Warning:_**_ Minor spoilers for later episodes._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Chapter V**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

Green eyes opened slowly, only to shut again quickly as bright light infiltrated her sight. Slowly moving a hand up to her eyes, the orange blonde squinted through her fingers. "Where…am I?" she whispered.

"Ah, good, you're awake now," a voice said from her left.

"Dare?" she asked, turning her head toward the voice.

"It's me, Dr. Gilmore," the doctor replied. "Do you remember me?"

"Doctor…Gilmore?" the girl closed her green eyes, only to be bombarded with memories of meeting the doctor and the cyborgs. "Ah!" She suddenly bolted up from the bed, wincing as she felt a stabbing pain in her head.

"Please," Dr. Gilmore pushed her softly back onto the bed. "You need to rest. You had a concussion, but you should be fine."

"I…" she trailed off, unsure of how to explain her situation. In fact, she didn't even know how or why she was here. The last thing she remembered was seeing Albert's face right before she died. Wait…so how was she alive now?

"You still need your rest," Dr. Gilmore's order interrupted her thoughts. "You might be physically well, but you are still mentally tired."

"Demo…"

"No arguments. Here, drink this," the old doctor said as he handed her a drink. "It's a sleeping potion I made."

The dark blonde frowned, but did not argue as she drank the sweet liquid. "Ano…where am I?"

"Back at my house," Dr. Gilmore answered.

"But wasn't it…destroyed?" She fought back a yawn.

"Ah, but the others helped rebuild it."

She nodded. "When can I…see…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes began to flutter close. As her head turned slightly onto the pillow, her breathing became calm and even.

"Doctor…"

"Shh! She's sleeping right now!" the doctor scolded the female cyborg as she walked down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Françoise asked, coming to the other side of the bed.

"Yes, but she needs her rest now," Dr. Gilmore replied, wiping at his forehead. Noticing the girl's intense stare, he looked up. "What's wrong, 003?"

"You know that she's a…cyborg…"

Dr. Gilmore nodded his head sadly. "I had my suspicions…"

Françoise looked down, her eyes tearing. "It's just not fair that she has to go through this too…"

"So is she here to hurt us? Or help us?"

Françoise shook her head. "We're not sure. 001 says that her memories of the past month or so have been blocked."

"So she remembers everything up until the point of her death?"

The French nodded. "So I think we're safe…for now."

"Is this Black Ghost's doings?"

Françoise frowned. "I thought we had destroyed them, but we thought the same thing the first time around."

Dr. Gilmore sighed, suddenly looking very old. "It could be like last time with the Greek Gods cyborgs."

The young girl nodded. "We thought of that. But we won't know for sure until she remembers."

"003? Are you down here?" Joe called, walking into the basement.

"Shh! 009! Let the girl sleep!" Dr. Gilmore whispered.

"Oh…did she wake up yet?" the cyborg asked, walking down the stairs to join the other two.

"Ah, but I gave her a sleeping potion," the doctor replied. "She needs her rest."

Joe nodded. "Eh, 003 was supposed to come get you for breakfast…"

Françoise blushed a little. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot."

Dr. Gilmore smiled. "Don't worry about it. Let's go then. And we should save some food for her when she wakes up." He walked away from the bed and up the stairs, tapping his shoulders with his balled fists.

Joe turned to leave as well, but then noticed that Françoise had not moved. "Françoise?"

Françoise sighed. "Poor girl," she muttered, brushing a hand across the sleeping woman's forehead.

Joe took hold of Françoise's other hand and brought it to his mouth for a light kiss. "Hey, don't worry. I promised we'd protect her, ne?"

The other cyborg nodded and smiled. "Hai."

The brown-haired man grinned. "Then let's go before the others eat all the food."

~

"That was MY sausage!"

"Was not!"

"I saw it first!"

"Well I forked it first!"

"Only because you wanted to steal my food!"

"Ne, what's going on here?" Françoise asked sternly, looking down at Jet and GB with displeasure.

"He stole my food," Jet muttered, glaring at the man across from him.

"What?! I did not, you liar!" GB yelled, glaring back at the other man.

"Calm down and stop shouting," Joe warned. "You don't want to wake up our guest, do you?"

"She's STILL sleeping?" Jet asked.

"She went through a lot," Françoise said shortly.

"Sorry," Jet mumbled. 

"Hey, where's 004?" their leader asked, looking around.

"Probably still locked up in his room," Chang commented, looking down the hallway of their rooms. "Poor guy."

"Well, it's not healthy to be locked in there forever," GB commented, sticking the sausage into his mouth. "He really needs to get a life."

"And who said I didn't have one?" Everyone looked up to see Albert walk into the room and take his seat next to Jet.

"Hey," Joe greeted. "How are you?"

Albert shrugged. "Okay, I guess." An uncomfortable silence ensued. Albert looked around at everyone's tense and worried faces. "Why are you so quiet?" he demanded.

Jet shrugged in response. "We just decided to eat peacefully today. You got a problem with that?"

Albert rolled his eyes. "Right. The day we can actually eat in peace is the day pigs fly."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Jet replied dryly. 

"So when is everyone else coming back?" Dr. Gilmore suddenly asked after another silence took over the room.

"Why are they coming back?" Albert asked, sticking a piece of bacon into his mouth.

GB raised an eyebrow at him. "Well," he pointed toward the direction of Dr. Gilmore's lab. "Duh!"

"Oh…" Albert looked down at his plate and just continued to chew the food in his mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" GB asked, slamming his fork down on the table and glaring at Albert. The silver-haired man ignored the other cyborg. "I mean, she suddenly comes back alive and all you do is sulk around?!"

Françoise glared at the yelling man. "007…"

He turned to glare at Françoise. "What?! Why am I the only who's trying to make the best out of this situation!? You are all so…distressed!"

"We have a right to be," Joe answered. "We've lived the past few years of our lives like this. We should have known that it would just continue."

GB frowned. "But we don't know that for sure. We don't even know if she's here to hurt us or not!"

"007…" Joe sighed. "It's not that easy."

"Sure it is! You guys are just making it more difficult then it is!" GB scowled at the others. "I mean, she doesn't know anything, so why not just let her enjoy herself for now? Let ourselves enjoy this momentary peace. We can worry about the problems later!"

"What if it's too late later?" Albert stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. "What if we can't do anything to save ourselves, much less her, later, if we don't think about what we should do now? Should we just sit around and wait to be killed?" The room was filled with silence as everyone thought over what he said. But Françoise suddenly looked up in alarm at the doorway to the kitchen, everybody following her gaze to land on sorrowful green eyes.

"I—I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble for you guys," the girl whispered, tears forming as she dropped her head. "I don't want to see any of you hurt, so I'll just leave." With that, she ran past everyone and into the living room. Everyone stood up, only to hear the front door open and slam shut.

Françoise glared at Albert. "004…"

Albert looked torn, looking out into the living room and at the door. "I…"

"Go get her," Joe commanded. "Before she gets hurt."

Albert looked at their leader, but then sighed and gave in. "I'll be back soon." He ran off.

Françoise shook her head. "I guess the sleeping potion didn't effect her for too long." She sighed and headed into the kitchen, coming back out with a bottle of milk in her hands. "I hope she'll be okay."

"004 can take care of her," Jet shrugged, grabbing his jacket from his chair. "I'm going for a walk."

GB raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh? I'd think you were going to go check on them."

"Tch. Why would I do something like that?"

GB shrugged. "I don't know."

Jet gave the cyborg an aloof look before walking out the door with a "Whatever!"

Chang sighed as he shook his head. "Well then, how about you help me with the dishes, 007?" The two headed into the kitchen, each carrying stacks of plates and bowls.

Dr. Gilmore followed them. "I think I will go do some more research."

Françoise picked up Ivan from his makeshift crib and gently handed the bottle to the baby as she took a seat on the couch. "002 is acting so…caring lately."

Joe smiled faintly, sitting down next to her. "Probably because of that girl."

"But why not before? Why now?"

Joe shrugged, stretching his arms on the back of the couch, one on each side. "I suppose now, he thought that since Black Ghost was gone, he could live a normal life, fall in love…" He trailed off as he looked at the blushing blonde. 

"Ah…I see…"

Smiling, he moved his right arm to envelop her shoulders, his other hand coming to cup her far cheek. Scooting closer to her while pulling her slightly closer, Joe tilted both of their head slightly, allowing their lips to softly meet. 

_-Excuse me,-_ The two jumped apart at the sudden interruption, then looked down at the baby. _–I'm still here. And I don't think it's appropriate for me to watch this.-_

"Sorry," Joe mumbled, bowing his head to hide his slight blush and cheeky grin. 

Françoise, also a little red, frowned at Ivan. "You're a horrible baby," she scolded. The child just continued to suck on his bottle.

Joe chuckled. Getting up, he stretched slightly before looking down and said, "I'll be outside if you need me." Françoise nodded and he went outside. 

Françoise sighed and looked out the window. _–He's only on the other side of the wall, so you don't need to be so depressed.-_ The motherly figure blushed and glared down at the child in her arms.

~

Tears falling silently down her cheeks, the green-eyed girl sniffled and wiped the tears away in frustration. She knew there was something wrong with her and hadn't wanted to trouble the cyborg team at first, but what other choice did she have? Nevertheless, here she was, running away probably from her only chance of knowing what had happened to her. 

"Hey! Matte!!"

Hearing his voice, she simply ran faster. 

"I said wait! Stop!"

"Go away!" she shouted back. "I don't want to involve you in any of my troubles!"

Before she knew it, a warm hand grabbed onto her elbow and pulled her backward into a strong chest. "Too late," a male voice answered.

The dark blonde sobbed, closing her dark green eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, narrowing her eyes as she looked down. "I'm sorry, Albert…"

"Shh…" the cyborg murmured, wrapping his arms around her, leaning his head onto her right shoulder. "Don't be sorry. It's okay."

She grabbed onto his arms, turning her head to the right and crying softly into his upper arm. After awhile, her sobs and tears subsided, and she looked at the arm she had used. "I'm sorry. I got your sleeve all wet."

Albert laughed softly, hugging her tighter. "Don't worry about it."

"And I'm sorry for all this trouble…"

Albert frowned and turned the girl in his arms so that she was facing him, his hands on either of her shoulders. Surprised green eyes looked into his silver ones. "Look," he began, making sure she looked him in the eye. "We have fought hard to protect the innocent and this peace. And we will continue to do so. So don't think that you are troubling us. I guess you can say that this is a…second job for us." Albert grinned when he saw a slight smile on her tear-streaked face.

"But…you guys were fighting because of me…"

Albert snorted. "Please, we always fight. There is never a day where we don't." He gently cupped her cheek with his left hand. "So don't ever blame yourself, okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand. "Thanks…"

"Well, now that's all settled, can we go back now?" The two looked around to see Jet leaning against a tree.

"002, how long have you been there?" Albert growled.

Jet smirked. "Long enough." Laughing, he pushed himself off the tree and walked away toward the house.

Albert growled, preparing to pounce at the laughing man, but was stopped by a gentle touch on his arm, making him turn around. "No, it's okay," she replied. "I'm just glad he's in a good mood now."

Albert nodded, but glared at Jet's retreating back. Turning around to face her, he held out his mechanical hand, which she gingerly took. "Let's go then, Bina."

~

_"Recompense injury with justice, and recompense kindness with kindness." –Confucius._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

Aw…you didn't think I was going to leave out her name again, did you? LOL. Well, even though I did put her name in as the last word of the story, most of you are probably like, "Huh? Who the hell is she?" Like I said before, you have to have watched up to the last few episodes to know who she is. If you want to know, email me at **aznangelpupx@yahoo.com** and I will be glad to explain everything to you (don't email me through the email listed on the profile, because I'm still trying to figure out how to get rid of all the junk mail, but I don't want to accidentally delete your emails). After all, the plot of this story actually has a lot to do with the last few episodes. I actually had to rewatch them because I forgot everything. ^^ And I'm getting so many reviews my head is swimming in excitement! I love you all! *passes out in reviews-goodiness*

**GoldAngel2:** Oh stop it! *blushes* You're just saying that! I mean, your story is so much better! And as to the later episodes, I think he does get a bit more protective of her. I mean, he's always saving her and all, and every time after he saves her, he's like always holding her arm or shoulder or something like that. There are a few short moments like that, but they are quite cute. _PS. Your welcome and thank YOU for YOUR reviews. ^^_

**Wolf Princess:** You are so crazy…I would call you insane, but that's an insult to us really insane people. LOL. Just kidding. Oh yes, "that girl," but then you already knew who the girl was even before this story was written…considering I blabbed the entire story plot to you. Haha. Who cares about their frozen time…Jet is 18, and he's allowed to have an older girlfriend. And good point…what powers does she have? Hey! Maybe she should have laser vision! You know, like Supergirl! Haha, that would be cool. ^^' Any ideas, anyone? Nothing too drastic though!

**Queen of Duels:** Evil Demon Writer's Block. Bad 0010 brothers, not doing a good job. Maybe you should send 009 to check on them. LOL. And I am keeping my eye out for new chapter from you!

**leif:** Wow! First and only person to get it right! *much hugs and kisses* Actually, I think it's "Bina." No matter, you know who I mean. And yes, she did supposedly die, but you'll get some explanations later on. Harpie? No…it was Pure-something. I forgot. Oops. And yah, I looked up their ages, and Jet is 18. Oh well, he can like an older woman. Besides, I felt that he needed a girl in his life, but I didn't want to just randomly stick in a character. Anyhow, Jet will be 19 in two months in my story (it's December right now and he's birthday is February 2). And I like 007 too! He's so cool! And I love his power! But I just think of him (and Jet) as the mischievous person of the group, which he sort of is. ^^

**Everqueen:** I'm evil, I admit it. And I'm sorry, it wasn't his wife! I might have made it his wife if I hadn't watched the entire series, although that did cross my mind. But since Hilda died many, many years ago (since 004 was frozen and all) and this story only takes place a month or so after the end of the series, it was much more plausible for Bina to have been…resurrected I guess you could say. After all, she died right before the series ended. Okay, too much spoilers for those who haven't seen the whole series. Sorry!

**Orphan:** Stupid Toonami only showed up to episode 25/26 or something, so I'm not sure if you've seen anything past that. Well, now you know who it is. ^^ Er, actually, you might not if you haven't watched the 40's episodes. Email me if you really want to know. ^^

**Yami Kanis:** I'm sorry, it's not Hilda! Hehe. And no! I think your quotes are good! They make a lot of sense too. ^^ You don't mind if I borrow one or two of them sometime, do you? You might have noticed that I placed a quote at the end of each chapter. Heh.

**Cat:** I would like to think all the chapters are safe to read. There was only chapter II, which wasn't TOO detailed. Then there was just a not detailed kiss in chapter III, a kiss to the forehead in chapter IV, and a mention of a kiss in this chapter (which the cool although evil baby had to interrupt). But if you think this was limey, you should see my other story…*shivers* Even I'm afraid to read it because of the limeness. Actually, you shouldn't read it then. LOL. Anyhow, I'm glad you find this story so worth reading that you would read all that mushy stuff I put in there. Thank you! And I love you! And see? I updated! Please don't hurt me! *runs away*

**Chibi Binasu-chan:** I'm so glad you think my characters are in-character. I was really afraid I had made them OOC. But I'm sure you could do the same thing too. Besides, sometimes OOCness can be well-written. ^^ And I totally agree…009/003 is good couple!

**CosmoAngel1:** Thanks for "digging" my story! Hehe. And you wrote! You wrote! I love your stories too! You had better update soon!

**DragonBlond:** Haha. Thanks. I'm glad that you find this story to your tastes. And I agree, PWP is just…blech. But OC's sometimes can be well-written too, although I hate to admit most of them aren't all that good. But the good ones are…well, very good. ^^ Oh, and I recommend this story for you to read if you haven't yet: lafeemechante's _When MarySue Went to Hogwarts_ (storyid=1462356).

**Sailor Saturn2:** Haha. You're right. I've never noticed, but many good couples do take while to figure themselves out…usually in like the last episode. Haha.

**John Steppenwolf:** Well, if she was made by Black Ghost, then she would be called 0014. But you'll just have to wait and find out. I think Heero would make a cyborg…and you might be right, he could be one. Hm…*deep in thought*

**009is_a_hottie:** Sorry…it's Bina. ^^' Um, I don't think my Hollywood has it either. Email me and I'll try to help you find it.

**silky_keno:** Hola! Haha. There should be more 009/003! I hope you'll add to it!****

**TetsuoTsubushi:** I'm glad you like my story. And I can't wait to see what my insane brain thinks up of next. =D

**IMBSA:** Hahah…very true. Wait a few chapters and you'll see just how dangerous she can be when she's mad…or emotionless. *hint hint*

**|-Steph-chan-|:** No more cliffy! And I'm still waiting for a 009/003 fic from you! *sits and waits*

**Henrika:** I'm not surprised everyone thinks its Hilda…I would too. Anyways, glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Black Rose Elise:** If your friend doesn't have it (well, tell her to buy it then ^^), then email me and I will explain it to you or something. I don't want to explain it here in case some people don't want it spoiled. Although I think I already gave some spoilers…oops. ^^

**dreaminghalo:** To be bad, or not to be bad, that is the question. Well, the answer to that question is…coming up in a few chapters. ^.-

**emumoon:** You now know who the mysterious girl is…although I was tempted to not write her name in this chapter either because it was just so fun! But I decided to be nice. And as for Jet's girl…you'll find out soon, although I'm sure you can guess. After all, Jet's only paid attention to one other girl besides 003.


	7. Special

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people.___

**_Warning:_**_ **MAJOR SPOILERS! MAJOR SPOILERS!! MAJOR SPOILERS!!! MAJOR SPOILERS!!!! MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!!**_

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Special**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**Now, after receiving a couple of complaints because of the confusion caused by Bina's appearance, and I am very sure that I will receive even more complaints, I have decided to write out the story plot that will explain the 00 Cyborg Team's meeting Bina. However, as you may have already seen the warning above (I don't know how you can miss it), there are major spoilers in this story. So if you want to know about Bina but not have too much of the story ruined, read the following italics to just know the basics of how Bina comes in contact with the cyborgs. But if you don't care about spoilers, skip the italics for a detailed summary. **

**These are only summaries for the last few episodes that involves Bina. The other episodes of "When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star" (which are the series of episodes that Toonami did not show, while the ones that Toonami did show was part of "****Battle**** Alive") are just basically mini detective adventures. Each episode shows a little adventure all or some of the cyborgs encounter (and as I recall, have nothing to do with Black Ghost)—but they are good episodes, nonetheless. **

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**_MINOR SPOILERS!_**

_Near the end of the series, around the last 6 episodes, the 00 Cyborg Team meets Bina through her older sister, Helen, who had lost her memories and ended up living with the cyborgs for a night. Bina, her sisters, and her people, called Purewoks (who all live underground), were taken over by the Black Ghost organization, so Bina and Helen were used to find out the cyborgs' location. But Bina realized that the Black Ghost organization didn't care about the Purewoks, so she wanted the cyborgs to help her defeat Black Ghost. However, Bina and her sisters were killed by one of Black Ghost's henchmen, Ben Pagod, for betraying him to the cyborgs._

_In the beginning, 004 was very untrusting of Helen and Bina (especially Bina), only agreeing to help the sisters because of 009's insistence. But as they continued deeper into the heart of Black Ghost, 004 began to trust, understand, and care for Bina. He even told Bina his real name, and when Bina was dying, he held her in his arms and cried silently. He was able to avenge her death by killing Ben Pagod._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**_MAJOR SPOILERS!!!_**

* Keep in mind, these are not completely detailed summaries. There are some things left out. I've only written what I thought would be important to the plot of my story (or if the moments were cute). Besides, if I wrote everything, it would be too long. Also, most of the names that are here are according to the horrible subtitles on my DVDs. **__**

~

**Episode 44**

In the previous episode, 008 was hurt during a battle, most of his body damaged (much like 004's situation). Also, 009, 002, and 003 ran into a girl, Helen, who seems to have lost her memories. After 003's confirmation that she is human, 009 decides to bring her back to the house, although 004 was not very happy about it. 004 thinks that Helen works for Black Ghost and is faking her memory loss so that she can hurt the cyborgs, so he continues to question her even though the others tell him not to. Joe says that they shouldn't not trust others just because of Black Ghost, so that they should trust Helen. Then, 004 finally agrees to let Helen stay after everyone else agrees with 009. However, 004 wants someone to always keep an eye on their guest. This entire time, 009 is very supportive and kind toward Helen, who just keeps apologizing and thanking him. 003 becomes a bit annoyed later on when Helen keeps commenting on how kind 009 is [_personally, I think she's just jealous]._

At this time, 006 and 007 are investigating the backyard of Ben Pagod, who owns a company called Sanyo that the cyborgs believe (and are correct in assuming) is creating biological weapons—basically, the company produces/creates creatures with super powers. But then Ben Pagod finds them and the two parties argue about whether the creatures are real or cyborgs (they are real), until Pagod scares them away with his shotgun. They are hiding behind a bush when a girl looking almost exactly like Helen (except different eye color) telling Pagod that she had "their" exact location, in which Pagod's answers something like the cyborgs will soon be destroyed. The two cyborgs leave the compound muttering about strange creatures and suspicious women.

Back at the house, Dr. Gilmore had worked over night to help 008. But in the morning, as everyone gathers around the door of his lab, they hear 008 scream. When they enter, they find that 008's body has been almost completely changed into silver scales (aside from his head, hands, and feet). Dr. Gilmore explains that it is because 008's body had to be completely remade and that his new skin would be better for him to fight with underwater. However, everyone else just gets mad at him and tells him that he only sees them as his projects/experiments/whatnots, and not like humans—this just makes Dr. Gilmore sad, saying it was the only way to save 008 and that he only wanted to help 008 get stronger, help all of them get stronger to defeat Black Ghost. 004 then goes out to talk to 008, saying that he would rather be the way he is now (because his body is basically not all that human either) rather than dead. Later in the episode, 008 forgives and understands the doctor's intentions.

Helen then wakes up and walks downstairs, where 004 sees her and says that she is breaking the rules he had set up. Then 006 and 007 finally come back, walks into the house, and notices Helen. 007 remembers her from last night (or rather, her twin) and grabs her wrist, hurting her. The others come in when they hear Helen's cry, and 003 comes and basically scolds 007, telling him that she had been watching over Helen all night.

Then 003 (and 009, although I don't know how) realizes that bad guys are coming—who turn out to be Pagod (who seems to also be a cyborg because he has acceleration and a body suit that makes him invisible and absorbs energy) and his group of androids [_or, I think they're androids—they're these things that look like humans in black wetsuits; and I know one of the episodes talked about these people, I just didn't watch it]. So 003 stays in the house with Dr. Gilmore, Helen, and 001, while the others go out and fight. 006 and 007 are underwater in a little ship thing called Boapass, almost getting killed by a group of mechanical sharks, until 008 comes along in his new silver-scaled body and defeats them. The others are battling on land, 009 fighting Pagod even though Pagod was winning, until Boapass comes and sort of saves him, causing Pagod to leave, saying that they will meet again. _

At this time, the beach house somehow caught on fire and everything was falling apart. 003 was running to get to the underground safety place/thing, but she lost Helen on the way. 003, 001, and Dr. Gilmore make it safely to the underground safety place/thing, while Helen meets her twin sister (who was with Pagod last night). As the group re-gathers after the battle, they then see Helen and her twin sister up on a cliff.

~

**Episode 45**

The episode begins in the underground empire of Acheron (under or near a volcano), where Satan Men (big green lizards with talons for hands and feet and big black bat-like wings) have enslaved a race of humans—whom I will call Purewok because my DVD has terrible and weird subtitling. So you see that the Satan Men have hypnotic powers, which is how they can manipulate the Purewok who disobey them. One day, the Satan Men are attacked by androids, and since the Satan Men can't fight the androids because their hypnosis doesn't work, the Satan Men retreat. Then Pagod shows up, saying that it is Black Ghost who has just liberated the Purewok, and Black Ghost only asks for their help in building some weird giant thing (that has a hawk's head with horns and eagle wings). 

Then the scene shifts to on the Dolphin, where you see that it was Helen's younger sister explaining to the cyborgs about her home (she and Helen are Purewok). So they find out from Helen's sister, who is Bina, that Helen was hypnotized to lose her memory so that Black Ghost could use her to monitor the cyborgs. Bina then explains that Purewok sisters/brothers have telepathic connections, so she was able to sense Helen's location [_it's weird, because when Helen apologizes for all this, she always directs the apologies to 009]. Then when 004 questions whether she is here to apologize, Bina replied that she is here to ask for their help in defeating Black Ghost, telling them that she can show them to Black Ghost's headquarters, which is in Acheron (because three of their sisters are also there). When asked why, Bina replied that Black Ghost turned out to be like the Satan Men, only using the Purewok (she found this out when right before Pagod battled the cyborgs, Pagod told Bina that he was willing to sacrifice Helen). Then Bina and 004 start to argue on whether or not the other three will just use Bina the way she had used Helen before, but Bina says that the sisters all think alike, although 004 doesn't believe. However, 009 wants to take the risk if it is a chance at finally defeating Black Ghost (despite a few small protests from other members of the team). _

So they agree to go to the empire, hoping to ambush Black Ghost with the aid of Bina's sisters. However, when they near the location, the team is ambushed by android sharks. Confused, Bina telepathically contacts her sisters Dana, Aphro, and Daphne. Dana and Aphro are also confused because they had told Black Ghost that the group was arriving tomorrow. But Daphne is sitting on the steps, muttering about disobeying Black Ghost. 

On the Dolphin, some of those black wetsuit androids entered from a hole the sharks blew up on the side of the ship. The cyborg team goes out to fight them, but the androids have destroyed the Dolphins' engines. So the group is forced to escape the destroyed Dolphin through Groundhog (this little ship with a drill head). After everyone gathers in Groundhog, they find that the launch pad is jammed and can only be opened manually from outside the ship. Bina just ups and runs out of the ship to open the launch pad, but 004 ups and follows her. The two successfully launch the Groundhog, except they are now stranded on a sinking Dolphin. When Bina tells 004 to go save himself, he instead takes Bina in his arms and tells her to hold her breath, jumps into the water and basically lets himself flow out of the ship and into the sea [_don't know where all the bad guys went]. Then 008 is finally sent out of Groundhog to rescue them. After the two are rescued, Bina then begins explaining to the team (although more directed at 004) that she had risked her life to try to defeat Black Ghost because before, the Purewok were only food for the Satan Men (who had changed their body physique so that many brothers/sisters would be born at once), but when she found out Black Ghost was almost the same, she wanted real freedom. 004, who finally believes it is not Bina's fault, gets all mad and frustrated._

Then you see a short scene of Pagod talking to a dark figure, telling the person to make sure to get "their" location correct. Then it goes back to the cyborgs, who are bidding farewell to the sinking Dolphin. The group then sets off toward Acheron in Groundhog on the seafloor.

~

**Episode 46**

So while the cyborgs are planning to go through an air-filled cave, Pagod is talking with Daphne, who reveals the cyborgs whereabouts; so Pagod and Daphne leave to go after the cyborgs in his drill-shaped ship. And very cool, because as Groundhog is moving across a bridge above lava, the narrow bridge collapses into small pieces, 006 skillfully makes Groundhog jump from piece to piece and then grab onto the cliff with its mechanical arms [_it was amazingly cool…go 006!]. However, they are then attacked by that big drill ship thing piloted by Pagod, who pushes the Groundhog into another pool of lava. Therefore, the group is forced to evacuate (this part is cute because 004 and Bina are the last ones out, so 004 picks up Bina and jumps up to the cliff). As the group tries to run from the now-flying drill ship, the cliff they are on collapses and causes them to go into this underground desert thing; luckily, Pagod has decided to quit trying to kill them for now. _

001 (who still hasn't woken up yet), 002, 003, and 005 are together, and then they see 009 still under a rock. As 005 removes the rock, they see that he was shielding Helen. As 009 helps Helen up in an almost affectionate way, 003 is shocked and looks away, which 002 notices [_haha…jealousy]. So the group decides to travel on foot toward Deity Palace (the heart of Acheron). That is when 002 figures out that the sand is actually pure gold, and when he offers a handful to 003, she knocks his hand away telling him to stop thinking such useless thoughts at such a crucial time. 002 simply replies that she shouldn't take her jealous anger out on him, in which 003 gets mad and asks why she would be thinking of something so trivial at such a time. But when 009 notices them arguing, the two brush it off, and 002 runs up to 009, slaps him on the back (very hard) and catches up with 005, leaving a confused 009 behind. _

The others are together, and Bina starts to lead them toward Helen and the other cyborgs. But then 004 stops her and grabs her hand, asking to look at a minor scratch. Bina pulls back, saying it's nothing big and leads them away, to an underground ocean, which leads to Acheron. 009 and his group enter a cave and are hypnotized by the Satan Men. Bina then informs her group of the new situation, only to be attacked by Black Ghost's machines. 004 and Bina manage to escape, although 006, 007, 008, and Dr. Gilmore are captured and taken as prisoners back to Acheron. 004 is holding onto Bina in a protective hug [_aw…kawaii_], but grabs Bina's hand with his own mechanical hand to run away from the androids. During their running away, you hear Bina think that "004 has warm hands." Meanwhile, the Satan Men have decided to send the hypnotized cyborgs and Helen to Deity Palace to cause trouble for Black Ghost. 

Back at Deity Palace, Daphne leaves Pagod's "office," only to be confronted by her sisters and slapped by one of them. So Daphne then reveals that she was afraid that if Black Ghost was destroyed, they'd go back to being Satan Men's food, so she would rather be enslaved by Black Ghost then Satan Men. Bina hears all this and tells 004 that she's sorry because one of her sisters did betray them. Bina begins hitting the wall with hands, crying and saying that Daphne did not understand the freedom that they wanted, but 004 stops her, and Bina just rips away from him saying that he doesn't understand, because the Purewok have never been treated as human beings. Daphne finally understands Bina's actions, and the three sisters are working together again. Bina is crying, 004 is about to touch her shoulder, but decides not to, taking his mechanical hand back and questions "human being?" Bina says that he is a human, but he retorts that how can he be human with a body like his? But he says that he knows he is a cyborg, and offers her his hand, which she takes [_this scene is actually made very dramatic]. So as they are working through this jungle-like area, Bina suddenly says that he is definitely human, because when he saved her, she felt his warm hands. However, he says that he does not have a body temperature, but Bina just says that to her, his hands were warm. They are then interrupted when they see 009 and his group, but when 004 goes to greet them, 009 shoots at him, and 004 realizes that they have been hypnotized and tries to talk to 009. But 009 just shoots him._

Back with the captured cyborgs, they are led to meet Pagod, who takes them to see that big weird machine that the Purewoks were building, only to find someone they thought to be dead still alive and still leading Black Ghost…SCARL!

~

**Episode 47**

009 and 004 are sort of fighting, but then 009 decides that he can finish 004 later, so he continues on his way to Deity Palace. 004 then realizes that 009 would be so much more powerful if only his kindness wasn't holding him back. 

Pagod has locked up the captured group and plans to publicly kill them the next day. 007 tries to change his form to get rid of his balloon-like manacles, only to find that he can't. Then the scene moves to Pagod and Scarl, where Scarl mentions something about setting ultrasonic weapons all around the world, in every country. Then we see Daphne putting on a full-body black suit (think Cat Woman and purple Spiderman eyes).

Back to 009 and gang, they have reached the seashore, where there is a boat and some Purewok men. 009 stops the others, saying that he can handle it. He goes and kills everyone, allowing them to set off toward to palace on the boat, with 004 and Bina watching the entire time. As they take off on the boat, they are attacked by Black Ghost planes, but right before the planes blow up the ship, 001 was able to undo the hypnosis. However, 004 and Bina are surrounded by more Black Ghost androids. 004 offers to draw their attention away so that Bina can run, but she hugs onto his arm and says that she wants to stay with him—so they are captured. As they run away, Dr. Gilmore says that we will only slow the cyborgs down, so he stays and let's them go do their thing.

Back to the already captured group of cyborgs, Daphne (wearing black from head to toes) frees the four from their balloon manacles and leads them to an exit. But as Daphne returns to her two sisters, she finds that Pagod has captured them, so she is imprisoned as well. 

Helen somehow has gotten her memories back when 001 lifted the hypnosis, but 001 was hurt and is asleep again because of his lack of energy. Helen finds out that Bina and 004 are to be killed, while Pagod informs the other three escaped cyborgs of the same. So both groups head to the dome that 004 and Bina are being held.

So these machines that are shaped like strange animals come to attack 004 (who is strapped onto a blue cross-like thing) and Bina. Then Bina tells 004 that she wants to know his real name because she just wants to stay with him, and 004 tells him. Just as one of the three creatures is about to attack, 004 has somehow gotten one of his legs loose and lets out a mini-missile from his knee, destroying the creatures—except Pagod just sends more out. Lucky for him and Bina, 006, 007, and 008 show up to help him destroy the creatures, the others on their way. 009 accelerates and arrives there before the others, just in time to save 004 and 007 from being hit. However, the creatures just keep coming out endlessly. 

The Satan Men see the smoke from the palace and decide to go attack Black Ghost. So the Satan Men began aerial battle with Black Ghost planes (this time, their hypnosis actually works). But while the cyborgs watched this battle, Pagod had disappeared. Pagod was with Scarl, who was examining the big weird machine, which he calls Demogorgon, the "symbol of Black Ghost." Demogorgon is activated by Scarl, who is inside the giant robot. It flies/floats up and lets out a burst of light, destroying all the Satan Men around it. Demogorgon then lands back down.

The cyborgs, as well as Bina and Helen, are reunited, only to be interrupted by Pagod, who comes out of Demogorgon's beak with the other three sisters and Dr. Gilmore. He asks to trade the other two sisters for Dr. Gilmore. Although the cyborgs are unwilling, the two sisters willing give themselves up (004 tells Bina not to do it) and Dr. Gilmore returned safely to the cyborgs. However, Pagod was upset with the five sisters' betrayal and so he shoots them all. So the last part is 004 watching in shock as the sisters are shot, Bina falling backward muttering 004's name, then 004 screaming Bina's name.

~

**Episode 48**

The episode basically summarizes the entire Acheron chapter, from episode 45-47 [_if I had known earlier, I would have skipped those three episodes and just watched this one_]. There was a cute scene between 009 and 003 shown in here, although I'm sure it was in one of the earlier episodes, but I must have missed it.

Anyways, the Dolphin is floating on the water, and 009 is outside, arms crossed and leaning against the railing, looking at the stars. As he sees a shooting star, 003 comes up behind him and asks what he wished for. 009 says he didn't wish for anything, although he should have wished for world peace. 003 comes up beside him and also leans against the rail, saying that she would wish that they came back from this battle safely. 009 agrees and they continue to watch the pretty sk. [_so kawaii!_].

~

**Episode 49**

As they all fall down, 004 screams Bina and 003 yells Helen. 009 and Pagod begin their accelerating and fighting. Meanwhile, 004 had run to Bina, cradling her as she murmured something very touching [_unfortunately, I don't know what it was because I am more than positive the subtitles were incorrect_], then she dies. The others are scattered and gathered around the other four sisters. As 009 and Pagod fights, 004 gets mad and wants to kill Pagod himself, but can't see the other two fighters because of their acceleration. So he closes his eyes and listens to their movements; hearing two different running sounds, he recognizes 009's so he aims for the other one—and he kills Pagod. 004 then tells 009 that he was used to hearing his running, commenting that they had known each other for a long time.

Demogorgon suddenly gets up again and Scarl (from inside) announces that every country in the world is preparing for war because of Black Ghost. However, all the weapons that the countries had purchased are controlled by Demogorgon, but he can only activate it when he goes into the atmosphere (or something of that sort). As Demogorgon prepares his light attack to destroy the 00 cyborgs, but 001 suddenly wakes up and protects them with a shield. However, Demogorgon just flies away, as there is a bomb buried under the empire, which is about to explode (which 003 detected). 

As everyone is worried, 003 comes up and grabs one of 009's hands, her other hand placed on his chest. Joe looks at her and says, "Françoise." 001 then tells 009 that he is going to bet/risk/whatever everything on 009, in which 009 nods and squeezes 003's hand. She looks up in surprise at him, only to see him smile and suddenly get knocked out by 001 and 009 disappears (baby teleported him). 001 then proceeds to knock everyone else out so that he can teleport them away (except he teleports them into water).

Anyways, 009 is teleported into Demogorgon, where he meets Scarl. Scarl then explains that he is only a brain (the brain is in his chest) and that he is a cyborg, although 009 [_and I_] believe that he is only an android. While 009 fights Scarl, Scarl shows 009 that Black Ghost is actually three brains (which are connected to Demogorgon). However, the three brains get mad at Scarl for destroying the inside of Demogorgon while fighting 009, so they destroy Scarl. Now, 009 is trying to destroy the three brains, only to be blocked by a force field. So then 009 decides to just destroy the Demogorgon's interior. At this, the three brains begin to tell him that no matter what he does, Black Ghost will always live on, because Black Ghost is actually the part of humans that wishes for death and destruction, also that if 009 destroys Demogorgon, then he will not be able to live because he is in space. However, 009 says that he is just like Black Ghost and will continue to live on, because he represents the people's hearts and desire for peace (something like that). So Demogorgon explodes and 009 is left in space with the scattered pieces.

However, while on earth, 001 had run out of energy to bring 009 back, so 002, seeing as only he could fly, goes up to get 009. But by the time 002 gets there, he tells 009 that he's out of fuel or something so they can't exactly get back to earth. But 009 knows that 002 could get himself back to earth, although not the both of them. When he tells 002 to just save himself, 002 declines and says that they are a team—so they will die together. The last thing 002 says is something similar to "Where would you like to land, 009?" On earth, 003 somehow knows that they died or something because she then screams out "Joe!"

Anywho, on earth, a sister and her younger brother see a shooting star. The little boy wishes for some kind of gun, but the sister just wishes for world peace. 

**The End.******

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

Then there are these two random episodes in the end [_my messed up DVD only has one of them_] which is very confusing because I've never seen the second part of it. Anyways, I think it was just a little cookie for unsatisfied viewers. But in the original manga, I heard the creator made an alternate ending (after much complaints from fans) and had 001 save 002 and 009. So my story is based on this alternate ending. ^^

Right, so I stayed up until 3 in the morning writing out the summaries while watching the episodes. Hehe…I had too much caffeine so I couldn't sleep. Well, I hope this clears up the story plot for most of you. Happy reading!


	8. Chapter VI

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_Warning:_**_ Minor spoilers for later episodes._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Chapter VI**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

"So you can't help me?"

"No!" Dr. Gilmore waved his hands in front of him defensively. "That's not what I said! I just don't want to risk you losing anymore memories or getting permanent brain damage."

Bina sighed. "I'm sorry, I understand."

"So what should we do?" Albert asked, putting a reassuring hand on the distressed girl's shoulders.

"I suppose all we can do is wait," Dr. Gilmore sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, doctor," Albert assured.

Dr. Gilmore suddenly looked up. "006, shouldn't you be at the restaurant?"

Chang blinked. "Oh yes, but I thought that I would take the day off to take care of our guest today."

"Oh! You really don't have to," Bina assured the stout man.

"I mean, she does have 004 to take care of her," Jet offered, smirking.

The aforementioned cyborg glared at the smirking cyborg. "002…"

"How about we all go to my restaurant, then?" Chang offered, not wanting the two of them to argue again. 

"I sure do miss your cooking," Pyunma commented.

Chang shook his head. "I made you dinner just a night ago!"

Pyunma smiled. "I know."

"Since you didn't have a chance to taste his cooking last time," GB told their guest, "you definitely have to try it this time."

Albert nodded in agreement. "You'll never want to eat anybody else's food again." 

"Whatever," Jet grumbled.

"You're just jealous that you don't know how to cook!" GB taunted.

"What did you say?" Jet stood up and grabbed GB by the collar.

"You're the only one that didn't take cooking lessons from 006," GB stated. 

Jet growled and was ready go punch his victim in the face, but GB just turned into a snake and slithered away. Jet crossed his arms. "Hmph."

~

"Delicious!" Bina said as she continued to grab the different dishes with her chopsticks.

"Told you," Albert said triumphantly.

"Danger!" Françoise suddenly shouted, standing up and looking at the door.

"Ne?" Everyone one else also stood up, Albert pushing Bina in back of him. As they watched, the door to the restaurant opened and a familiar girl walked in. 

"Oneechan!" Bina looked at her older sister, shocked. 

"Danger?" Jet questioned. "You call that danger?"

"You're alive!" Bina ran from behind Albert, only to have him hold her back. "Nani?"

"Look at her eyes," the cyborg told her. Bina looked into her older sister's eyes, only to see that they were cold and…empty.

"Oneechan…" Bina whispered. "What happened to you?"

Lifting up her right hand, Bina's twin narrowed her eyes. As bright blue light began to build in a sphere in her palm, she said coldly, "Shine." Everyone jumped out of the way as the beam of light made its way to the table they had been situated, disintegrating everything around it, only leaving a blackened area on the floor.

"Helen!" Joe screamed. "What are you doing?"

_-She doesn't remember.-_

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" Bina asked the voice in her head.

_-It's much like your own memory block, except hers is on her life before her death.-_

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Joe asked, grabbing Françoise and jumping out of the way as their friend-turned-enemy shot at them again.

_-I can't get past it.-_

"Well, how did Bina here get her memories back?" Jet asked, dodging as Helen jumped at him with a kick. "I really don't want to have to hurt her."

_-Bina's memory block must have shifted from her old memories to her new memories when she hit her head.-_

"You want us to make her hit her head?" Chang questioned, then squealed as their opponent threw a ball of energy at him. 

"But you'll hurt her!" Bina cried.

"It's not like we have a choice," Jet shouted back, knocking Helen's hand away as she was about to shoot at her own sister. Helen turned and round-kicked Jet, sending him into the wall.

"But…" Bina looked at her sister in concern.

"Don't worry," Albert assured her, coming up beside her. "005 won't hurt her, much."

Hearing this, Geronimo walked up behind Helen, only to be hit in the chest with another one of her energy blasts, causing him to fall onto Pyunma. "Oomph! Sorry."

"We've got to keep her hands down," Joe said, dashing away from the girl who had turned her attentions on him again. Clicking his back teeth, he quickly ran up to Helen and grabbed both of her hands, lifting them high up into the air. Glaring at her opponent, Helen was about to kick him when something grabbed onto her legs.

"Oh no you don't!" Jet had slid across the floor and was now holding onto the girl's legs. 

"005!" Joe shouted at the big man, trying to keep Helen from using her hands without hurting her. Geronimo walked up behind her and smacked her head with one of his fists, causing the girl to pitch forward and onto Joe. However, the force of his hit caused Joe to lose his balance, so the cyborg leader ended up with his back on the floor, cradling an unconscious Helen on top of him. "Ano…"

"Helen!" her sister cried, running to kneel down beside Joe and Helen.

"Uh…" Joe stuttered. "Can someone please help?" He lightly grabbed the unconscious girl's arms, not wanting to hurt her.

Geronimo bent down and picked up Helen, cradling her with one of his arms under her knees and the other across her back. "Now what?"

As Françoise helped Joe up to his feet, she frowned and looked at the older of the twins. "I'm sure you all know she's also a cyborg now. I think someone might have taken all five of them right before the underground empire blew up."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Bina asked, still looking worriedly at her sister.

Joe bowed his head. "To hurt us…"

Everyone turned silent, knowing that he was right—that Bina, Helen, and most likely the rest of the sisters had been turned into cyborgs so some mad being could try to destroy the 00 cyborg team. 

"We're sorry," Albert muttered. "It's our fault you guys are like this, that you were forced to watch your sister like that."

Bina's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to him. "No! Don't say that! You told me not to blame myself. Well, I'm not going to blame you either!" Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, in which she just became more determined. "Look, no one asked you if you all wanted to be like this, right? So it's not your fault that you are the way you are or that people want to destroy you for who you are! The only people to blame are the ones who made us like this, okay?"

Albert smiled faintly. "I suppose you're right."

 "We should get back to Dr. Gilmore now," Geronimo announced, looking at the girl in his arms. "I'm afraid I hit her too hard."

~

"Well, she seems fine," Dr. Gilmore announced as he moved away from the unconscious girl. "Her concussion is not as serious as her sister's."

"That's good," Bina sighed in relief. Albert softly touched her elbow in assurance. 

"But I don't know what's going on in her head," the doctor continued. "We'll just have to wait until she awakens."

Albert nodded. "In the meantime, we should keep two guards with her at all times." As Bina opened her mouth, Albert stopped her quickly. "No, you cannot stay. You are still recovering and need your rest."

"But…"

"He's right," Dr. Gilmore said. "I am still not sure if your little bump had any bad effects on you, so it's best that you sleep it off."

Bina sighed, "Okay, thanks."

"Don't worry," Françoise assured the other girl. "Helen will be fine."

Bina smiled and nodded. "I hope so."

"Come, I'll take you to your room," Albert offered, lightly grasping her arm, leading her upstairs and out of the lab.

"So who wants to take first watch?" Jet asked.

"I'll stay," Françoise said, "I don't trust you guys." Jet scowled as she laughed lightly.

"Me too," Joe seconded. The others nodded in agreement.

"You should get some rest too, Dr. Gilmore," Françoise said. Handing the baby in her arms to Geronimo, she smiled her thanks. "Because we might need you when she wakes up."

Dr. Gilmore nodded, covering his yawn with one hand. "Yes, I am a little tired." He followed the other cyborgs out of the room.

Pulling two chairs from the side, Joe offered one to Françoise. "Thanks," she said, sitting down. 

Joe plopped onto his own chair, throwing his head back and sighing. "I can't believe this…"

Françoise looked at him. "I suppose we shouldn't have hoped that all our troubles would be over."

"Well, I guess I always knew that this peace would never last, but I didn't think something like this would happen." He waved his hand at the sleeping girl to emphasize his point.

Françoise sighed, squeezing one of the unconscious girl's hands with her one. "Neither did I. Nor any of the others."

"It's just…not fair," Joe growled, pulling his head down into his hands. "Everyone that's ever meant anything to us always somehow get involved. It's all our fault!"

Françoise looked sadly at her distraught boyfriend. Placing a gentle hand on his arm, she murmured, "Didn't you hear what Bina said? Don't blame yourself, because it isn't your fault. It is the fault of those who wish to destroy, who made us the way we were." Getting off her chair, she kneeled beside him, lightly hugging his waist and placing her head on his knees. "We never asked to be this way. We didn't have a choice…Black Ghost forced us. But now that we have these powers, we might as well use them for good, to protect others from meeting our fate."

"But Helen…and Bina…we couldn't protect them," Joe muttered, gently stroking Françoise's blonde hair, the other hand on her shoulder.

"They died," Françoise replied. "We never expected them to be brought back to life. But now that they are alive, all we can do is help them get through this."

"But it's still not fair…" Joe grumbled.

Françoise looked up, lifting an arm to softly caress his face with her hand. "I know it isn't. But since when has life been fair to us?"

Joe smiled, catching her hand with his, holding it in place. Leaning down, he placed his lips on her forehead, murmuring, "I love you."

Françoise was shocked for a moment, but then smiled softly and turned her face up to meet his lips with hers. "I love you too."

~

"Albert…"

Albert turned back around to look at Bina, who sat on her bed, looking down at her clasped hands. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Albert sighed. "Are we going to go through this again?"

"I really am sorry!" Bina looked up. "I had no idea that Helen…"

The silver-eyed cyborg walked back towards her and sat down next to her. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but still…"

He took her hands in his own, smiling gently at her. "Didn't just tell us not to blame ourselves? Well, you shouldn't go blaming yourself either." Lifting one of her hands up, he looked at it and squeezed it softly. "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

Nodding, Bina sighed and looked away, eyes tearing up slightly. "But the others…" Sighing again, she looked up at him. "When we were at the restaurant, I tried to reach out to oneechan, but I couldn't. And later, I tried to contact the others, but I met the same interference I had with oneechan's mind. So that means, they…"

"Hey," Albert said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll save them too. I promise."

Nodding again, she buried her head into his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, looking down as she snuggled closer to him.

After a moment of silence, he noticed that she had fallen asleep, so he moved so that he laid her down on the bed. As he moved out of her grasp, she whined and clutched onto his shirt. "Eh…" Not wanting to wake her up, he tried to lightly pry her hands off of him, which only resulted in another soft whimper and the hands tightening. Sighing, Albert gave in and lied down next to her. Looking at her peaceful face, he brushed his mechanical across her face, recalling how she had said that his hand was warm. Smiling and shaking his head slightly, he encircled her small frame with his arms and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift into a much needed sleep.

~

_"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." –Mahatma Ghandi._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

Okay, now that you guys have read the "Special," hope you can better understand Bina (and Helen). Anyways, if you want a picture of her (or information on Cyborg 009 in general), go to the website (the whole site is through Macromedia Flash Player 6, so I think you'll need it). Then click on the second button on the bottom labeled "LIBRARY." There should then be four rows on the left, with an empty space for pictures on the right. Find the first row labeled "DVD Standard Edition" and click on the arrow (it should say "next" when your mouse is on it) until you get to the very end. Then click on the last picture in that row (of a crossed legged 007 and a circus-act 009, who is standing on one hand)—it should be labeled "Cyborg 009 'When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star 6.'" A larger picture and Japanese description should show up in the space on the right. Click on the bigger picture on the right (it'll say "picture zoom" when your mouse points to it) and another window should pop up, showing three pictures from episodes 43, 44, and 45. The second picture of 008 is him in his new skin. The third picture of the two girls is the Helen (on the left) and Bina (on the right). Their sisters look exactly the same except that their eye colors are different and the jewels on their head; plus, the other sisters (and the rest of their people) wear clothing similar to that of the Greek Gods. Have fun!

**GoldAngel2:** I like it when Albert's soft side shows too. He does it more often with Bina. ^^ Anyways, you updated! With the anticlimax! I was so happy! Write more, write more! I need the inspiration! And if it takes encouragement to make you write more so I'll have more inspiration, then I can encourage you 24/7! Except you'd probably get so annoyed that you'd not write anymore just to spite me. So I'm not going to do that. ^^

**Black Rose Elise:** I read your story and reviewed. Poor 003…I don't like nightmares. ^^ As for your second review, I've already got the kissing part down, so now I just need to get them in a tree, eh? Haha.

**Korii Shoujo:** Heh…more fluff? I've tried to do that, but for some reason, I just can't imagine the two of them being too fluffy. But I'll try to work on it. Except, I'm starting to think that the story is now moving towards 004/Bina rather than with the original pairing of 009/003. Hm…I'll have to get it back on track. And I'll work my hardest to try and get some good fluff in there. ^^

**Henrika:** Haha. I knew a lot more people would be asking. I think I saved myself lots of trouble with the Special. Hehe.

**Quallfantilldeath:** Seriously, I'm weird. I can get fluff out of my other story, but not this one. I really just can't see them be…fluffy. If you've watched the rest of the series, you'll probably get a little bit of what I mean. They don't act…fluffy toward each other at all. Especially 009…he's so…nice…to everyone he meets…especially girls. Anyways, like I said before, I will try to add some fluff in there…as long as it doesn't make the plot all bad. What's especially weird is I like fluff (especially 009/003), but I can't seem to write it. Hm…weird.

**Wolf Princess:** Yup. *zap zap* I like that too. *hint hint* to those of you that don't know what's coming. Anyways, stop glaring at me. I didn't do anything…well, at the moment you were writing that, I was laughing my ass off, but that's not the point. Hehe. BOOYA!

**Wolfwood11:** See? By now, you've got more than one review. And it doesn't matter what other people think…it's YOUR story and you should do what YOU want. But it never hurts to listen. ^^ And as long as you're happy writing, then go ahead and write.

**Yami Kanis:** Well, you can't help it if your source is Toonami. They aren't exactly the most—okay, they aren't reliable at all. ^^ And I love your quotes! Don't be surprised if you see one on a later chapter!

**Aria Zephyr:** Actually, everybody that read and appreciated the "Special" should really be thanking you. Truthfully, it was your review that propelled me to write out all the summaries. And sometimes, you have to be mean to be nice. Wow, I sound so corny today. Haha, so anyways, don't be sorry. I'm very glad for your reviews…I really appreciate them. ^^

**Queen of Duels:** *still sitting in the waiting room with 20 magazines next to her* I'm not even going to start on the next chapter until you update! *glares* That should be enough motivation for you! And if 009 doesn't get rid of the Writer's Block soon, send 003 after 009! That should motivate him! *scowls* Oh, but I still love you. *smiles* And glad I got rid of your confusion. Now, back to waiting. *picks up another magazine*

**John Steppenwolf:** Hehe. Actually, Heero could be a cyborg, because cyborgs are half human and half robots. And they could have kids if…erm…certain parts of them are still…human. Right, anyways, Terminator was an android—robot shaped like a human. So, they're different. ^^

**Dragonblond:** I'm glad he did make the alternate ending…or I wouldn't have a story to write. And I know…poor 004! Every time he falls in love, he loses his love. Hm…now there's a story idea…Thanks! *starts scribbling in notebook again*

**Orphan:** I love you. I really do. You are one, if not, my favorite reviewer. And I think you've said much more than could have been said about my story. I'm touched and honored. So in the future, even a small "hi" or "bye" in your review would make me happy! Did I say I love you?

**Sess9:** Unfortunately, I won't start writing the next chapter until QoD updates. And I'm waiting until GoldAngel2 puts in her epilogue before I post my next chapter. And I would have also waited for Morbidity, but considering how long I had to wait for the last chapter (which was definitely worth the wait), I'm afraid I'd die of frustration before I read the next chapter. ^^ So, help encourage QoD and GoldAngel2 to update their stories (and while you're at it, cheer on Morbidity too)!

**Cat:** Wah! They didn't do anything! I really have trouble with this 009/003 fluff thing. I agree, because 001 has the coolest powers. Er, anyways, QoD is crazy, I know. ^.-

**dreaminghalo:** I love 009/003 fluff too! I just need to find out how to write it! *sweatdrops*

**Wicked Enough:** I love it when my favorite authors review. It means so much to me! And I expect to see updates from you too! Hm…maybe I should also wait for your update before I post next chapter. And I don't really mind that they're short anymore…they are worth the wait and shortness. ^^

**Gijinka Renamon:** Actually there are 51 episodes…okay, there are only 49, the other two are just weird little things. Yes, you'll have to excuse Toonami for being…weird. I seriously still haven't figured out why they don't show the rest of the series. I seriously don't see anything wrong or inappropriate about them. *sigh* I'll never understand these American censorship things. 

**Morbidity:** I think I'm going to die from shock…and delight. I can't believe one of my favorite authors (who I thought would only read GoldAngel2's Cyborg 009 story) actually read and liked mine! Oye! I love you! I love your story! I don't love your slow updates though. Hehe. And I've gotta give Orphan hugs and kisses and gifts for doing such a nice thing. =D 002 and 007 are some of my favorite characters…because they can make fun of 009 and 003! Ah, 004…you've gotta love his aloof sarcasm. ^^ I'm glad you think my story is funny. I can't seem to make it fluffy or romantic, so I might as well stick with humor. (I've been writing this original fiction that was meant to be dark…except some humor somehow ended up in there. ^^') And don't worry about the weird review…I had to review this story 4 times once because my comp was messed up. It was really stupid. Haha. I still laugh at the memory.

**battousia-crazy64:** Actually, all you have to do is copy the story ID number, log onto your account, click on "Favorite Stories" on the left column, and enter the story ID. Then voila, you got the story onto your Favorites list. I'm so smart, I know. _*smack*_ My sister just called me modest…isn't she nice? _*smack*_ Oh, she was just being sarcastic. 

**CosmoAngel1:** I realized that I forgot to review to your review the first time I posted this (because I wrote this chapter before your review)…so I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Well, I just wanted to let you know that I got my DVDs from nextdayanime (I think that's their website name too), on Amazon, I think. Right, well, look it up at one of the auction places. Amazon or eBay (I think I went to Amazon because eBay didn't have it). Good luck to you! And thanks for your review!


	9. Chapter VII

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_Warning:_**_ Minor spoilers for later episodes._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

**RISING SUN: Chapter VII**

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

_"What is your mission?"_

_Looking out through the spinning rings, she focused her green eyes on the figure in the shadows. "To find the rogue cyborgs."_

_"And what must you do?"_

_Tightening her hands on the cold metal arm of the chair, her eyes glowed a bright green. "I must kill them."_

~

Bolting up from the bed, Bina breathed heavily as the remnants of the dream lingered in her mind. Eyes wide, she continued to stare down at the blankets, sweat pouring down her face, soaking her shirt. Sighing, she pulled her knees up and rested an elbow on it, placing her hand on her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Bina?" a sleepy voice asked from beside her.

Eyes snapping open again, the blonde looked to her right to see Albert sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "A-Albert?"

"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Blinking, he suddenly blushed as he realized he had been sleeping with her. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that, well…sorry?"

Bina giggled. "Did I grab you when I was falling asleep?"

"You sure have a strong grip," Albert muttered. "Wait, how did you know?"

Looking away in embarrassment, she replied, "Well, Helen said that when I sleep, I would grab onto my teddy bear so tightly that not even the four of them put together could pry it away." Giggling again, she continued, "She wanted to wash my bear but she couldn't get it out of my grip."

Smiling, Albert nodded. "So you used me as your replacement teddy bear?"

Bina blushed and murmured, "Sorry."

"No worries."

The two lapsed into an awkward silence, neither willing to look each other in the eyes. A knock on the door startled both of them.

"Yo, Bina!" came the voice of the American. "It's breakfast!"

Albert blinked. "It's morning?"

The two looked out the window to see that the sun was indeed rising. 

"Did I just hear 004's voice?"

The two inside the room looked at each other, then scrambled out of bed. 

"Oh, 004!" the man outside sang. "I'm coming in!"

Albert and Bina stared at each other in shock. As the door knob turned, they ran into the door to stop 002's advances.

"Aw," Jet cooed. "I know you're in there, 004!"

"No, he isn't," Bina answered. "I think you must have heard…the wind."

The cyborg outside snickered. "Nice try. Then why aren't you letting me in?"

"Because I'm not decent!"

"Yeah," the other man replied. "I bet neither is 004!"

Albert suddenly pulled open the door, throwing Bina backward and causing Jet to look up momentarily surprised before his face contorted into a smug grin.

"Hah! I knew—"

Jet stopped when Albert pointed his hand gun (literally) at the American. 

"Now, now, Albert," the cyborg said, surrendering with his two hands up, "no need to get violent."

"You have 5 seconds. 5…"

"Oh come on, 004, no need to get so defensive!"

"4…"

"I was just kidding!"

"3…"

Jet backed up against the wall, gulping at the deadly glint in the other man's eyes. 

"2…"

"Um…haha?"

"1…"

"AH!!!" Jet ran through the hall and down the stairs as bullets flew past his head. "I'M SORRY!!!"

But Albert just ignored him as he ran after the other cyborg, hand still aimed at the American's head and bullets flying out of his fingertips.

~

The female cyborg snapped her eyes open at the sound of bullets. When she tried to sit up, she found that something was holding her around the waist and keeping her in place. She started to panic, until she heard the familiar masculine voice.

"You're finally awake."

Françoise turned onto her other side so that she was facing him. "Did they wake you too?"

"No, I've been up for awhile," Joe replied, eyes still closed. "They were pretty loud though, yelling at each other up there. I wish I had your super hearing—then I could hear what 002 said that angered 004." Cracking open one eye, he grinned.

The French swatted her boyfriend. "You eavesdrop on other people? Tsk."

"Hey, don't tell me you don't do it."

"I don't! Well, sometimes." At his triumphant look, Françoise continued, "but it's only on accident! Really!"

"If you say so," he murmured, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I don't like you," she pouted.

"I know. You love me."

Rolling her eyes, Françoise sighed. "Yes, fortunately for you." Then suddenly realizing where she was, she looked questioningly at Joe. "Weren't we in Helen's room last night?"

"Ah, but you were asleep when Jet came to relieve us, so being the gentleman I was," Joe winked at her, "I decided to let you sleep and carried you up here all by myself." He grinned childishly.

"Yes, and if you were truly a gentleman, you would not have taken advantage of a sleeping woman and crept into bed with her," Françoise teased. 

"Oh, you found me out," Joe sighed in defeat. "I'm a bad boy—I'm sorry." Getting up, he removed his arms from around her and slipped out of the bed. "Then to make up for my insolence, I will take my leave now."

Françoise stared at him, ready to tell him to come back. But as the cyborg leader opened the door and walked out of the room, he was tackled across the hall and onto the floor by a cyborg on jets.

"Joe!" The female leapt out of bed and into the hallway, only to run into Albert, sending both of them into the wall. "Itai…"

"003! I'm sorry!" Albert apologized, steadying the both of them. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied, smiling. But the smile turned upside down, and she frowned at him while stabbing at his chest with her finger. "And what are you thinking running around the house and shooting at random things—or should I say 002—and waking the entire household?"

"Well…he…I…" the silver-haired cyborg stuttered, frightened by her sudden mood change.

"What, is it that time of month, 003?"

She turned flaming eyes toward the American and stomped towards him. "What did you say?"

"I said…" Jet stopped as he finally looked up only to come face-to-face with an angry woman. "Um…is that a dime on your blouse?"

"Ne?!"

"NO! I mean…uh…is it tie to shut my mouth?"

"Good," she growled, before stomping back to her room. "And I expect this place to be silent until everyone has had their coffee, understood?"

"You mean until you've had your coffee," Jet muttered.

"Excuse me, monsieur?"

"Eh, we all love coffee!"

With one last glare at Albert and Jet, Françoise slammed the door to her room.                                                                    

"That was…scary," Joe said, staring at the closed door.

"I'll say," Jet commented. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"But she's usually so cheerful in the morning," Albert said.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "She's just worried about Helen, and Bina."

"Speaking of Bina," Jet began, looking slyly at the other cyborg.

"002, I'm warning you," the other growled.

"Eh?" Joe looked between the two in confusion. 

"Well, 004 here…"

The said cyborg pointed his gun hand at the speaker.

"Now, now, remember what 003 said…"

Growling, he put his hand down, but his eyes promised painful murder if the other dared continue. 

The other raised his hands in surrender. "Tch, fine. But I think you should tell 003 that breakfast is ready. She definitely needs her coffee."

"I heard that!"

Jet's eyes widened and then he slapped his forehead. "I forgot she had really good hearing. Maybe we should have Dr. Gilmore remove that ability of hers."

"I heart that too!"

The American banged his head against the wall several times. "Shut your mouth, Jet," he reprimanded himself.

Albert rolled his eyes. "Baka."

~

Jet eyed the French woman wearily throughout breakfast, his jets ready to activate at any second. Unfortunately, he was so nervous that he accidentally sent himself flying into the kitchen door and then through the window when Bina suddenly stood up, knocking her chair over. 

Everyone stared as the smoke from Jet's boots filled the room, before turning their attention to the girl, only to find that she was running down to the laboratory.

"Bina? What's wrong?" Albert called, running after her, followed by the rest of the group.

The group crowded through the small entrance to the lab, only to stare in shock and happiness. 

"Helen!" Joe said, rushing forward at once. 

"009, wait!" Dr. Gilmore warned, causing the young cyborg to stop. 

"Don't worry," Bina assured them, smiling as she took her sister's hands. "She has her memories back."

"Gomen, minna!" Helen apologized, bowing her head. "I'm sorry if I hurt any of you!"

Joe stepped forward, smiling warmly as he took one of Helen's hands in his larger one. "Don't worry, Helen. We understand."

Raising her eyes to look into his, she smiled shyly before nodding. "Arigatou, 009, demo…I'm still very sorry."

"Ne, you look uncomfortable in that outfit," Bina commented, looking over her sister's white gown. "Let's get you cleaned and changed."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Dr. Gilmore commented. "003, if you could be so kind as to lend her hand?"

Françoise smiled politely. "Of course. Come on Helen, I'll get you something nice to wear."

"I think purple will bring out the color in her eyes," Joe advised French.

But Françoise simply walked out, completely ignoring her boyfriend. The other two girls followed, talking animatedly. 

"Man, 003's more pissed off than I thought," Jet finally said when he was sure she couldn't hear him. As they walked back upstairs, he looked at a smiling Joe and nudged him in the ribs. "What are you smiling about? Didn't you notice 003 was pissed?"

"Mmm."

"I mean, she's already had her coffee, so I expected her to feel better."

"Hmmm."

"And plus, wasn't she worried about Helen before? So now that Helen's up, she should be feeling better."

"Mm-hmm."

"And I must say, 003 is quite the kisser, especially in bed."

"Uh-huh."

The Italian-American blinked as Joe just plopped down at the couch and leaned back. Eye twitching, Jet finally walked up to the Japanese and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for, 002?! It's not my fault Françoise is mad at you!"

"Tch. You weren't even paying attention to me when I was talking about her."

Joe narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to her?"

The pointy-haired cyborg raised his hands in exasperation. "What makes you think I did something to her?" Before the other cyborg to retort, Jet continued. "Besides, you were too busy daydreaming about sleeping beauty to even notice your girlfriend."

Joe looked confused. "Sleeping beauty?"

Jet slapped his forehead in frustration. "Helen?"

"What about her?"

"0..0..9…" he hissed, but then calming down and taking deep breaths. "You were too busy fussing over Helen to notice that you were hurting 003."

"What are you talking about? She's fine," Joe replied. "Besides, why shouldn't I be worried over Helen?"

"009," the other interrupted, "sometimes, you are just so hopeless."

Without waiting for a reply, Jet walked off, leaving a confused cyborg on the couch.

~

_"A liar should have a good memory." –Quintilian._

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

No, I haven't been kidnapped by Black Ghost and I did have access to a computer (actually a laptop)…although my cockatiel keeps taking apart the keys, and she kind of chewed up the mouse cord (she has free reign over my desk). ^.~ But I forgot the plot of the story, so I kind of made up a new one over winter recess (which I'm pretty sure is similar to my first plot). And I know I really should write down my ideas, but I'm so lazy (I'm sure you all know that already). But this time, I've made sure to jot down the main points of my plot. And don't expect fast updates either, because I'm over the Cyborg 009 craze, so I don't have much inspiration to write this story anymore. However, I am trying really hard to finish this story while making it worthwhile, so I hope you guys can be patient with me. Thanks!

This chapter was more of a filler to move along to the actual plot (which still needs some fine-tuning). And please excuse any grammar, spelling, or errors of any sort in this chapter. I'm too tired to go back and make correct the last half (I already went through the first half, but I'm pretty sure there's still some mistakes). But when I have the time…and patience…I will come back to revise this chapter, make it cleaner and hopefully more exciting. ^^

By the way, anyone know what Helen's eye color is? I wrote this stuff down before, and my notes say purple, but I'm not sure. And I do remember that while I was watching the Helen episodes, I was having a hard time figuring out their eyes colors (and who was who because they look so alike…well, they are quintets). So I'm sorry if that purple eye information was incorrect. Although I am fairly sure that Bina has green eyes. Right? 

No thanks to my reviewers this time, sorry! I haven't updated in such a long time that I am a little behind on the reviews, so if I did write out notes, it'd take up half the story. Hehe. But thank you everyone who reviewed—you really do give me the inspiration (and an obligation) to finish the story, and especially thank you for your very endurable patience (hmm…I don't think that was grammatically correct). I love you all! *hugs and kisses*


	10. Chapter VIII

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Cyborg Soldier 009. It is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori (or whatever his real name is), TV Tokyo, and some very rich people._

**_Warning:_**_ Minor spoilers for later episodes._

**_****************(^o^)****************_****__**

**_RISING SUN: Chapter VIII_**

**_****************(^o^)****************_****__**

"So why are we ALL going to New York again?" Jet huffed, crossing his arms in frustration. "This is completely unnecessary."

"What? Don't want us to meet your _girlfriend_?" GB teased, snickering. "Or are you afraid that once she sees this beautiful face, she'll fall madly in love with me, leaving the poor, younger man for a wiser, more mature—"

"GAH! Die!" The American had leapt from his seat and now held GB's shrinking throat in his hands. 

"002," Albert sighed, shaking his head. "You are always making fun of others and yet, you can't take a little joke yourself."

"As if you can," Jet hissed, glaring at the Russian while keeping his hold on the now-blue GB.

"002, please release 007 at once, lest you have us kicked off the plane," Françoise ordered calmly, leaning against her seat with her eyes closed. "Or maybe I should just kick you off the plane now myself. And I do realize we are in midair."

Jet muttered and immediately released the British man, who began to gasp for air. "Thanks," the older man wheezed out, "003."

"002 is technically older than you anyways," Françoise muttered offhandedly. 

"Perhaps in how long he's been on earth," GB replied. "But his mind's maturity still has not reached my level yet."

"I don't believe minds can…'de-age,' 007," Jet retorted with a smirk. 

This earned him a disdainful look from GB. "I don't believe you deserve a response, foolish child."

"You just gave me one."

"Hah! That's what you think."

"Do they never stop?" Albert muttered to himself, rubbing his temples. 

Bina giggled from her seat beside him. "I find them quite amusing to watch."

Her seatmate scoffed. "We'll see if you can say that in a month."

Bina simply laughed softly, clasping his hand in her own and leaning contentedly on his shoulder.

~

"Where did you say the lab was again?" Dr. Gilmore asked Helen. 

"Well, I'm not really sure," Helen replied, glancing around in confusion. "I only remember seeing the reconstruction of that statue."

"The Statue of Liberty," Jet muttered, looking across the bay at the reconstruction site. "How can you not know what she's called?"

"Leave her alone," Joe scolded the cyborg. "It's not as if she had the chance to learn these things in her previous life, or in this one."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Tch. Whatever."

"Well, I suppose we could get some rooms around here," the doctor replied. "We'll also stay for awhile and see if nothing else pops up into your mind, Helen. How does that sound?" Everyone nodded their consent and began their search of a suitable hotel. 

"I propose we go visit 002's girlfriend, too!" GB suggested, nudging the American in the ribs. "Probably hiding out in his apartment and that's why he doesn't want us over there."

"I've already said this a million times—she is NOT my girlfriend and my apartment is too SMALL to fit so many—"

"I'd like to see that New Year's Eve countdown they have here," Chang interrupted. "I've heard its quite fun."

"Me too!" GB exclaimed excitedly, forgetting about his teasing of Jet for the moment. "Do you really kiss the person closest to you at midnight?"

"Unfortunately for whomever has the bad luck of standing next to you at midnight, yes," Jet answered. 

 "I once again deem the likes of you unworthy of a retort from me," GB huffed, crossing his arms and walking away.

"Let's just find a place to rest," Françoise spoke, surprising the team. Her silence since her retort to Jet and GB on the plane had frightened them a little, but they all figured it was just PMS. "I need quiet and relaxation."

Pyunma nodded his agreement. "Yes. I've been having a slight headache since we left."

"Probably due to all the bickering between 002 and 007," Albert explained.

"And I have also deemed _you_ unworthy of any replies from me," GB sniffed, looking at Albert scornfully. 

"It's okay," Bina consoled the Russian, smiling up at him. "_I_ still deem _you_ worthy of anything from me." As everyone "oohed" and "ahed" at the couple, Bina giggled at Albert's red face. 

"Thanks," Albert muttered. Bina smiled warmly and kissed him lightly on the cheek, earning more teasing from the group.

"I'm glad my sister's happy," Helen sincerely commented. "She definitely deserves it." However, she frowned slightly at how close Bina was to Albert—perhaps a little too happy with him, she thought to herself.

Seeing her frown, Joe placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone too. Besides, you'll be more than happy with us around."

Glancing at the hand on her shoulder, Helen smiled softly. "Thank you, Joe."

Joe slid his hand off her shoulder and into his pocket, but beamed at her. "No need to thank me. As long as I get to see you smile."

Françoise stopped peaking up at them from beneath her bangs, returning her gaze to the ground. Even though she was so far behind them, she could still hear their conversation—how Helen had called him Joe and his returned comment. Blinking, she realized her eyes were moist, and hastily wiped them away.

"Is something the matter, 003?" Dr. Gilmore questioned in concern by her side. 

"Iie," she replied. "Just something in my eye."

The short, old man glanced at her dubiously, but shook his head. "If you say so. And I know I'm an old man and can't relate to women, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Françoise smiled down at him gratefully. "Thank you, Dr. Gilmore. Besides, you're probably better to talk to than the others—even for my womanly issues."

The two chuckled, causing Joe and Helen to look back at them. "What's so funny?" Joe asked, smiling at his girlfriend. 

"Nothing that concerns you," Françoise replied, a little colder than she had wanted.

Looking a little hurt, Joe turned back around. "Oh, sorry."

The French opened her mouth, her hand reaching up a little, but seeing Helen placing a comforting hand on his arm, she narrowed her eyes and stopped her actions. 

"003…?"

But she just shook her head and smiled at her companion. "Don't worry about it."

~

"My Lord, they've arrived."

Two figures were in a darkened room, the only light coming from the blank screen to the side. The standing figure stood up from her bow and glanced at the man sitting behind the large desk, his hands clasped in front of his face.

"Good. How much do they know?"

"Sister has only told them that we are near the statue's reconstruction site."

"Very good. And how are the cyborgs progressing?

"009 and 003 are drifting apart—Sister has attracted 009's attention."

"Excellent. We can soon initiate the plans."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Now return to your training."

"My Lord." The figure bowed deeply before leaving the room.

The figure in the large chair swiveled himself towards the giant screen. Leaning back and taking the remote in his arms, he clicked to reveal an image of the two bickering cyborgs while three others watched, and Bina clinging onto one of their arms. 

~

"This place looks good," Pyunma said as the stopped in front of the grand hotel.

"It's a little expensive, don't you think?" Helen commented as she looked up at the sign—Paradise. 

"You're in luck," Dr. Gilmore replied, causing the group to turn and look him. "An old acquaintance of mine actually owns this place. Never thought that it would be so successful. Then again, she was quite the charmer."

"Really now, Dr. Gilmore," GB began, raising an eyebrow. 

Dr. Gilmore blinked, then turned a bright scarlet and quickly shook his hands defensively. "Th-that's not what I m-meant!"

"Didn't know you had it in you, Dr. Gilmore," Jet teased. 

"I think it's rather cute," Helen followed, giggling at the doctor.

"N-no! Stop! You don't understand!" the short man tried to explain as the others laughed at him. 

~

The image was now on Dr. Gilmore, the female and baby cyborgs. Glaring, the figure scoffed at their relaxed attitudes. But as the image focused on the doctor, he smirked. 

"Soon, old friend, soon." The man opened his mouth and lifted his head back, the room engulfed in dark and hollow laughter. 

~

"Evil is obvious only in retrospect." –Gloria Steinem 

**_****************(^o^)****************_**

Yes, I know—THREE months. It actually only took me one month to come up with this chapter, but I kept procrastinating completing it because creating the details was taking too much brain energy. (As you can see, Senioritis as settled in, right on schedule.) Anyhow, I started to write it out a month ago, but my laptop decided that it was the perfect time to reveal its old age and die on me. Then I got a new laptop last week—and can you believe that its wireless card doesn't work? As much as Sony entertainments are wonderful products—their laptops are pieces of _feces_! Stupid Sony. I also somehow bought the exact same laptop as my friend—except hers actually _works_. I am seriously the _most unluckiest_ person ever! But if _you_ feel your unluckier, please do share your experiences and so I won't feel so alone. After all, sharing is caring. =)

Okay, I've officially forgotten 005's name. Wait, the big Native American guy is 005, right? I know its G. Junior, but what does the G stand for? See how bad this is? I can't even remember his _name_! Although, I do know his birthday is on Christmas, but that's not much help. And I think Toonami, or Cartoon Network, or whatever, is actually airing the rest of the series on Saturday nights at 10:30, right? If so, does anyone know how far they've gone? Like, episode number, name, or a description? Thanks! I keep forgetting to watch it—and I don't really feel like watching the dubbed version anyways.

Now, thanks for everyone and anyone for bearing with me. My sister's been constantly insulting me for not writing—but that's probably because I make fun of her for never finishing her stories either. Hehe. And I'm again sorry for any grammatical or spelling or any type of errors—I'm so lazy it's unbelievable. Furthermore, I am once again too lazy to reply to everyone, but here are some responses to some of the comments I just HAD to respond to. But thanks again for everyone who did and still is reading and/or reviewing Rising Sun. Although, don't expect any updates too soon. My Senioritis is settling into all aspects of my life (you should see me at work—horrible).

**_Wicked Enough:_** Okay, you might hate me for saying this, but I don't particularly like Rurouni Kenshin. Well, as an anime, I love it, but as a series, it gets a little dull at times, but then it starts to pick up again. Then again, most long animes are like that—I'd watch certain segments of it and skip others. So I'm usually lost—probably why I also forget plots of fanfictions. Hehe. Anyhow, another reason for my dislike of Rurouni Kenshin is my dislike for Kaoru. I think I don't like her because I watched the OVA/OAV (I still don't know how to spell that) first, the one about Kenshin's life 10 years ago, with his wife Tomoe (I fell in love with this coupling, especially from the manga—she's so pretty in there). However, I am quite _for_ Kenshin/Kaoru pairing simply because that's how it ends, and they do look cute together—and I think they're good for each other, even if Tomoe is better for Kenshin. And I think Enishi/Kaoru is also kind of cute too. And if any die-hard Kenshin/Kaoru fans are reading this, they might kill me anyways. 

**_Wolf Princess:_** Shut up.

**_GoldAngel2:_** I've been trying, really! That marathon didn't really help…I fell asleep halfway through. Haha. But the next day, I started watching my Japanese DVDs, but I fell asleep a little ways through that too. But now that it's spring break, I'll try to watch the series again and perhaps rekindle my interest. 

**_Wolfwood11:_** I really have to go back and find out their eye color—unless you know a site that actually gives us some information. And thanks a bunch! I did get your response in kind. But as I said before, *blushes* I fell asleep. Heh heh…

**_Lucifer's Kitty:_** I think you must have skipped over the Special, because it explains about Bina, and Helen.

I'm sorry I'm not personally responding to anyone else, but please don't stop reviewing because of that. Your reviews spark new ideas and encourage my more diligent side to actually sit down and write. And if I'm making you mad because of the way Joe is acting with Helen (especially with this chapter—much more Joe/Helen interaction than Joe/Françoise), good, because that's what I'm aiming for. =D Lots of love! *hugs and kisses*


End file.
